Play Hard: Settling In
by SweetStrawberryShortCake
Summary: BDSM Dynamic Universe:The sequel to Play Hard.Harry's life is turned upside down as all his dreams come true.As he adjusts to having to a Dom & a collar, his true mental state is revealed and their bond is tested as Harry's demons threaten to separate them. will they push through or will all their dreams come crashing down around them?authorized by Xanthe and Keira Marcos. part 2.
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: The Sequel to Play hard. I have an idea where this one will go and it might be considerably longer than Play Hard was. This one won't just be graphic sex, but will have a story too. In this one we learn about Harry's true mental state as he adjusts to having a Dom in his life and a collar around his neck. In short this one might be a bit angsty. But it will still have its smexy moments' hope you enjoy and keep reading. This chapter is set to 'I'm Your Angel' By Celine Dion and R Kelly. I apologize for any typos! Ohhh and I own nothing. Not even the BDSM Dynamic Universe this series is set in as that belongs to the beautiful goddess Xanthe which was later adapted in n Keira Marcos' series. _**

**Play Hard Part Two: Settling In: I'm Your Angel**

Harry woke up feeling well rested. His body felt lose, his bones and muscles like jelly. He stretched and felt all the familiar aches and pains that came from a hard night of playing. He gazed over at the sleeping man and grinned. He gently reached over and dropped a kiss to the man's forehead. He carefully climbed from the bed so to not wake…his Dom. Damn but that felt so good to think.

He tiptoed to the bathroom and relieved his bladder and flushed the toilet. He walked to the sink and washed his hands. When he was done he looked up at himself in the mirror. He smiled. He looked bruised, well used, and well fucked, the way a Submissive is supposed to look. He saw the various claw marks that he did himself at the start of the night. He turned and grinned. His ass was covered in welts and his back…hmm his back looked like the 5th side of a game die. He had a few bite marks near his shoulders and on his sides. He frowned. When had those happened? He had hand prints on his hips.

He heard a chuckle and jumped slightly. "Enjoying my handiwork?" He looked into a pair of obsidian eyes through the mirror. He turned around and leant against the counter. He raised a hand and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yea. I kinda was. I wanted to see if I looked half as good as I feel. And I wanted to see your marks. I like wearing them on my skin." Severus smiled and tilted his head to the side.

"Come here Harry." He ordered and watched as Harry shyly obeyed. This shy, demure side of the Sub was a bit of a surprise, a nice surprise. He wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and kissed his lips tenderly. It was then that he noticed that Harry was shaking.

He pulled back and gazed down at the teen. "Why are you shaking?" Harry blushed bright red and buried his face into Severus' neck. "I'm nervous." Severus grinned and held him tighter. He picked his Sub up and felt satisfaction as Harry automatically wrapped his legs around his waist.

He carried the young man back into the bedroom and sat down with him on the bed. "Why are you nervous Harry? By honest with me."

Harry hid his face in Severus' neck again. "I told you last night in the hallway that I've wanted you for years. And well I guess I just don't want to disappoint you and mess it up, now that I have you."

"Harry, there is no way you could ever do anything that would make me dismiss you, or make me take my collar back. Yes, you will sometimes mess up and disappoint me, and yes, sometimes I will mess up and disappoint you, but reality isn't perfect like a fantasy, and that's ok. I don't want perfect, I want you. Just you. Just Harry. I have for years." Severus explained into Harry's ear.

Harry sighed. He kissed Severus' neck. "Yes Master." Severus grinned and tilted Harry's face up so he could drop a gentle kiss to swollen lips. He pulled back and thumbed Harry's bottom lip.

"You bite your lip too much. But I love it when you do. It drives me mad." Severus chuckled out.

"I want to examine you. We played hard last night and I want to do a medical check. Get on the bed on all fours." He commanded and watched Harry assume the pose.

He eyed the bite marks first, making sure that the skin wasn't broken. He only broke skin on design, not on accident. When he was satisfied that the skin wasn't broken, he moved on to the hand prints on the young man's hips. He poked and kneaded them gently and was happy when Harry made no sign of distress. He examined his Sub's ass cheeks and checked that the skin wasn't broken. He kneaded gently and smiled when Harry inhaled sharply.

"Sore?" He asked as he rubbed the welts gently. Harry giggled. "Yes, but it's the good kind. The kind wear I can still sit, but I am constantly reminded of you putting them there." Severus nodded and then turned his attention to the lacerations on Harry's back. They were carefully made. There was dried blood on them, and the skin around them was swollen and red. All common for blood play. After they showered he would be able to get a better look at them. He moved on to Harry's hole. It was red and still slightly stretched. He lubed his forefinger and slid it in. He rubbed and wiggled ti against the walls and was glad that there was no tearing.

"Good. Turn over and lay on your back." Harry rolled over and presented his front side for inspection. Severus looked at the claw marks and was happy with them.

"I rather enjoyed watching you hurt yourself. And you seemed to enjoy hurting yourself for my pleasure. It's something we can explore if you wish." Harry grinned. They each seemed to be doing an awful lot of grinning.

After the examination they stood side by side under the spray of the shower. They slowly washed each other, letting their touches linger a little too long on each other's skin. Harry felt Severus wrap his arms around his waist and felt a kiss being pressed to his neck. He whimpered as the kiss turned into sucking, which then turned into a deep bite that would leave a mark.

"Are you too sore for me to take you?" Severus questioned as he rubbed his cock along the crack of Harry's ass.

"No Sir. How would you like me?" Harry responded as his body was pushed against the wall, so that he was bent over, his legs spread, and his palms flat against the wall.

It was so surreal that Harry was here, with this is man. It was so dizzying that Harry was found beautiful in someone's eyes. He knew he was attractive, and so he could have anyone he wanted. But to know that someone found his soul beautiful was heartbreakingly amazing.

He felt no urge to orgasm but instead strived to bring pleasure to his new and first Master. Severus' pleasure was all that mattered. He slid a hand off the wall and reached back and held the back of Severus' thigh. He whimpered as Severus sucked his ear lobe into his mouth. His Dom reached around in front of him and gently stroked Harry in time with his thrusts.

"Come on baby, give it up for me. Come for me." His Dom breathed into his ear. Harry moaned and shook through a sweet, gentle orgasm. Another minute later, Severus was quaking through one of his own.

Harry bowed his head, as tears came to eyes. How had all his dreams, all of his heart's longing come true? What had he done to deserve some one as perfect as Severus? What had he done to be lucky enough to unknowingly offer attendance to the very man who he'd longed for?

Were the Gods smiling down on him? Were the Fates for once being kind and giving Harry a reason to keep going? Was the Universe really so random that this could all be chance? Or was there really some grand design? Because as soon as he had seen that the man at the bar was Severus, he became a believer in destiny. No prophecy, no slim chance at surviving, no power the dark lord knows not had ever convinced him.

But seeing the man his heart had broken for every night sitting on that stool, sipping that Whisky, and asking him if he wanted to know his answer…that had been enough to make Harry a believer.

How could such a thing be random, when Harry had gone out that night not to celebrate, but to pick up a Top who would have a problem listening to a Safe Word, who would have a problem with a mouthy, back-talking Bottom? How could anything be random when Harry had gone out that night prepared and wanting to die in a power exchange and had instead been delivered to his salvation?

He bent his head and before he could stop them, tears were sliding down his face and falling onto the shower floor. And before he could help it he was soon sobbing. His shoulders were shaking and he couldn't seem to stop.

He didn't really feel Severus pull out of him and wrap him in his arms. Nor did he really feel Severus lowering them to the ground, nor did he really hear Severus asking him what was wrong. He grasped onto his Dom and let lose an entire life's worth of tears. Tears that only he himself had ever felt and seen, never before had he let someone see him so weak, so fragile, so vulnerable. Never before had he trusted someone to see and feel them.

He felt a hand sliding his hair off his forehead, a kiss being placed onto it. He was held tightly in strong arms. He rested his head onto Severus' shoulder and gulped massive amounts of air, trying to stop the sobs.

"Shh. None of that. Cry if you need to cry. Don't ever hold anything back with me." Harry buried his face into his neck and cried until he had no more tears left to cry. The water was turning cold and he was more than light head and exhausted after a powerful catharsis. The world around him seemed to haze and blur together. All he truly knew was the hard, unmoving body beneath his. All he truly understood were the arms that were cradling him and sheltering him.

He felt himself being picked up and carried off to the bedroom. He was suddenly and magically dry and he was being placed so gently onto the bed. He hissed as his back came in contact with the bed. The water from the shower had washed away the blood, and the wounds were left unprotected from the elements. He felt arms rolling him onto his stomach. He barely understood Severus when he said he was going down to rent the room for another night and that he would be back in a few minuets. The minuets seemed to melt and fade away into seconds.

Then the bed was dipping and he felt rubbing alcohol being worked into each laceration. Then he felt a pain relieving cream being work into them. Finally they were covered with bandages. He blinked his eyes open and found himself staring into dark pools of concern. He opened his mouth to explain and felt a fingertip being pressed to his lips. And that was when Harry remembered that his Dom was a skilled Legimence. He had seen Harry's distress and when Harry couldn't answer him, he had peered into his mind and discovered the answer.

He pressed his forehead to Harry's and that was all Harry needed to know that Severus hadn't changed his mind, hadn't decided he was too much work. In fact Harry knew without a doubt that he and Severus were a packaged deal. That it would be the two of them for the rest of their lives, no matter what storm would come, they would whether it. Together. And he knew that he would be okay.

He laughed in bitter-sweet happiness and gave Severus a watery kiss. He climbed into his lap and pressed their chested and torsos together. He ran his hands through the long, inky black hair, and gazed lovingly into his Dom's eyes.

He suddenly was met with an overwhelming need to have Severus inside him, to have Severus make love to him. He bit his lip and looked at the older man with heavy lidded eyes. Severus stroked his hand down Harry's side and whispered a lubrication charm. That was enough permission for Harry for he slowly rose up and let Severus work himself in. Then he sank back down and cried out as his body adjusted to the angle.

He bent his head down and braced his arms on the unmoving chest beneath him. He slowly rose up and lowered himself slowly inch by inch. The pace he set was slow, agonizingly slow. He felt hands reach up and rest on his waist.

He gasped and threw his head back. He raised his hand and gripped the one resting on his right hip. Then he opened his eyes and saw the other man gazing back at him in such wonder and amazement, and love. Time began to bleed together as he moved above his Dom, their eyes never wavering from the other's.

Harry whimpered and shook as the coil in lower belly tightened even further. He let his body fall forward and held on as Severus thrust his hips up to Harry's. Harry kissed his neck and sank his teeth into it, marking Severus as his own as he was so clearly marked as Severus'. He felt lips against his ear, and before he could tell Harry to orgasm, Harry was pressing his lips to Severus' as he shook apart at the seams and shot his semen onto their torsos and chests. He heard Severus whimper and shudder as he too came apart.

Afterward Severus wrapped his arms around Harry tightly and rolled them on their sides. Harry kept one leg wraped around Severus' waist to enable them to stay connected in the most basic and carnal way. He sucked on the skin of Severus' trapezius muscle, and together they slipped off into sleep to the symphony that their combined breathing made.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: here is the next installment! It mentions quite a few things. So it has some warnings. But they're warnings you all know about already. I loved this chapter. Harry is much like me when it comes to sex shops. I don't know whether to be nervous or excited. Umm I wish I could put links to some pictures on here, as I think it'd help you all visualize my inspiration for various things in this chapter, but I can't and that sucks. Anyways. I own nothing at all. Hmm on a side note: this story is not meant to be used as a BDSM manual. if anyone is interested in manuals please PM me and I will point you toward a few. I apologize for any typos. **_

_**Enjoy**_

**Play Hard: Settling In: Chapter Two: Collar Me**

Harry walked through the Toy Store hand and hand with Severus. Harry stopped as a Single-tailed Whip caught his eye. He reached out his hand and touched it in curiosity. He had actually never been whipped with anything other than a belt.

Severus reached out his hand and snagged it. He unfurled it and flicked it out to the side. He slid his fingers down it and tested its strength. Harry felt like an inexperienced child in this type of store. He was never old enough to go into them, and even with his fake muggle I.D. he had stayed away from them. He had always used the Toy Kits that the clubs and bars supplied. And the supplies in them weren't the best quality.

He blushed at his complete and total inexperience at being in a Toy Store. Almost everything that caught his eye was either never pulled off the shelf for inspection or just put back after a few minutes. This time Severus was actually giving it a thorough glance over. He coiled it back up and Harry was resigned it see it be put back on the shelf. Instead he was incredibly surprised when it was dropped into the hand basket Severus was carrying. His hand was picked back up and he was pulled along down the isle again.

As soon as they got into the isle with the floggers Harry's eyes were drawn to a Cat O' Nine Tails leather flogger. He gulped and stopped dead in his tracks. Severus followed his gaze then looked back at Harry with a raised eyebrow. He walked over, picked it up and inspected it.

"This is made for harsher play then what I would like to start with you. But we will get it and save it. In the mean time we shall get a leather and rabbit fur flogger, and a leather and suede flogger. We'll work up to the Cat O' Nine Tails ok?"

Harry nodded a little dumfounded. Severus walked to another shelf and placed the two floggers he had just mentioned into the basket. They got a wooden paddle with a number of holes in it, so it would go through the air faster. Harry's jaw was on the ground as he saw how dense and heavy it was. He didn't know whether to be scared of it or turned on by it.

They got a strap, a crop, a bullwhip, a switch, and a cane. The entire time Harry was lingering on the edge of terrified and excited. And Severus was like a kid in a candy store. That might have been the scariest thing about it all. All he could really do was hang back and let his Master pick out their new toys.

When they came to all of the vibrators, dildos, and plugs; Harry turned bright red. He literally turned around as was about to head for another isle when his arm was grabbed and he pulled over to a box set of blue glass plugs. They all ranged from small to quite big. He picked the biggest one up and looked at it with wide eyes. Then he made the mistake of looking up at Severus. His Dom had a smile on his face and a look on his eye that Harry had never seen on him before.

He didn't want to ask why someone would need or want a plug that big up their ass, but he could tell just by looking at his Master that it was that big for a very specific reason, and that he was eventually going to be made to take it.

The box set was put into the basket. And Harry pursed his lips. The next thing that Severus picked up had Harry beat red. A double sided dildo? He looked at his Dom out of the corner of his eye and just couldn't picture them using it together. Maybe because he could never imagine Severus wanting to receive anal sex. The toys kept piling up in the basket, thankfully it had an endless charm on it. By the time they were checking out, Harry was a nervous wreck. Severus really hadn't been joking when he'd said he was going to get them ALL new toys.

Severus made arrangements for all of their new supplies to be sent back to his quarters at Hogwarts. And then he was asking about collars. Harry suddenly found that his awkward nervousness was irrelevant. This man was his Dominant, someday this same man would be his husband and his babies' father.

He stepped closer to Severus and leaned his head onto his shoulder. Severus wrapped an arm around his shoulders and slid his hand into his hair. He looked down at Harry.

"What do you want your everyday collar to be?" Severus asked and Harry was struck with a feeling of intense love. He tilted his head to the side and thought back to all the kinds of collars he'd ever seen. He remembered once seeing a thin leather collar that was secured with a padlock at the front. He turned and looked at Severus.

"A thin leather one, that's secured in the front with a padlock." He described and smiled. Severus looked over at the girl behind the counter and saw her tapping her chin in thought. She held up a finger and disappeared into the back room. She came out with a box set that had both Harry and Severus standing to attention with intrigue.

"I believe I have something that would suit you both quite well. A woman came in here about twenty years ago and had this box set custom ordered. Then she simply told my parents to save it for the right pairing, and to give it to them free of charge, as it is a gift. She said that we would know the pairing when they came in. I believe that pairing is you."

It was a wooden box that was padlocked shut. It seemed to be made of Cheery Wood. The top of it had a gold antique lacquered pattern. The padlock was silver and gold. They watched speechless as she pulled a necklace out of her shirt and slipped it off of her neck. On the silver chain was the padlock's key. She unlocked it and removed the padlock.

She turned the box to Severus to open. He did and blinked rapidly a few times. He reached out and touched the thin leather collar. It was beautifully crafted. Beside it on the left was a thick leather collar that was clearly meant for work and field use. On the right was a dress collar. It was crafted from Black Diamond, Jade, Amethyst, and Lapis Lazuli. It was unique, and it made a statement. At the front of it was a silver metal name plate that had gold engraving on it. Off to the side of the dress collar were pairs of soft black leather cuffs. A pair of wrist cuffs, ankles cuffs, and thigh cuffs.

Severus picked up the dress collar and looked at it. 'Plus que ma propre vie' He gulped and looked up at the girl. "This woman, what'd she look like? Did she leave a name?"

"I was too young for me to be able remember Sir. But I do remember that she was very beautiful." Severus put it back down and looked at the other items. There were a number of padlocks that could be placed on each of the collars. Most were antique but some were more modern as well. There was a master key for almost every padlock, except the oldest padlock in the collection.

He saw a thin velvet box and opened it. There was a series of rings in it, both for Harry and for himself. He closed it and opened another box and saw a silver charm bracelet that had various charms on it. He gently closed it. He then saw a round locket with an antique pattern on the front as well as a black diamond. He knew this locket. His eyes filled with tears as he opened the locket. In it were four rings. He knew these quite well. He had spent his childhood gazing at them.

He closed the locket and sighed. He looked down at Harry and saw that his Sub was in complete awe, as well as confusion. He unclipped the chain and walked around behind Harry. He clipped it on and looked over his shoulder down at it. It fit. Perfectly. And it looked like it belonged there.

He then snagged the leather everyday collar. "Hmm, chose a padlock." Harry gazed at them, and pointed to the most antique of them all. Severus smiled and slid the collar around Harry's neck and clicked the antique, yet strong, padlock into place. He picked up its very unique key and locked it. He reached out for the necklace the girl had worn and slid the collar cases key off of it.

He put the padlock back onto the case and locked it, then slid the two keys into his pocket for the time being. He and Harry then went through and ordered tags as well as few new charms. He would engrave the dress collar himself.

Harry was the picture of demureness by his side. Once they were at home Harry braved asking who had had the case made for them. Severus' answer somewhat amazed Harry.

"Wait, so she just knew we were going to end up together?" Harry asked as he helped organize their new supplies.

"I suppose she did. She was a very talented Seer, but chose to never tell anyone about her gift. She must have seen it. She must have known. And she wanted to give something special to us, despite the fact that she was no longer in my life. She loved us both, I suppose."

Severus was carefully placing their new supplies into his Cheery Wood Hope Chest, which sat in their walk in closet, a gift from the same woman. He sat up and blinked.

"We didn't get you a kneeling bench or cushion. Or a leash for that matter" Severus said tilting his head to the side.

Harry laughed out. "I prefer cushions. And that's fine, we can get them later. Speaking of later, what are we doing? It's not even Two O'clock yet."

Severus placed the rest of their supplies into the trunk and padlocked it before he stood up and stretched his back. "I was thinking we'd go to the Dursely's and collect your belongings then go out for a late lunch. Maybe meet up with my brothers and their Submissives."

Harry's head shot up. "I didn't know you had brothers."

Severus chuckled and crossed the room. "They're not my blood brothers. But that means little to me, if anything at all. If you don't meet them today, you will soon. "

He wrapped his arms around Harry and kissed his lips. He broke the kiss and smiled down at the collar and locket around Harry's neck. "They suit you." Severus said. Harry looked at the leather thong around Severus' neck that now held four keys.

"Hmm, like wise." Harry responded. Severus looked down at them and chuckled. "Hmm. I want to check your back. Strip and get into position on the bed.

Harry was quick to do it. Severus peeled off the bandages and looked the wounds over. They were healing nicely and would barely scar. He kissed the back of his boy's neck and grinned.

"In the mean time we should talk about your limits, and even write up a contract." He sat down on the bed and pulled his naked boy into his arms and onto his lap.

"I told you Master. I won't need a Safe Word or Safety Net when I'm collared, and that includes limits." Harry huffed out, slightly annoyed.

"And I told you, Pet, that I only play safe. Or not at all. I understand that you don't want limits between us. And I agree. I don't want you to have limits either, but I cannot and will not rely on my experience alone to know what you can and cannot handle. We'll start out slow. You'll have your limits and your Safety Net, and the further we progress the more we can lower your limits. However, there are things that I just will never, ever, not even on pain of punishment do, not even for my Sub. And that is also something we need to talk about. Hard limits for us both that will never, ever change."

Harry was bright red, knowing exactly the types of play that Severus was talking about and thanking Merlin the entire time. He had been a bit worried and was more than a little relieved that they saw eye to eye on that.

"I really love being your Submissive Sir, but there are some things I just do not ever want to do or want to be made to do. And if you ever made me take them, I don't know what I'd do to be honest. So I'd rather that- yea no. Not at all. Not if someone paid me a billion galleons." Harry said with his nose upturned and scowl on his face.

Severus watched him with a blank expression on his face, and then after a few moments broke out in a snicker. "It's so funny that we both know EXACTLY what I am talking about, but neither of us can bring ourselves to say the terms."

Harry grimaced and shuddered. "AND WITH GOOD REASON! I accidently stumbled across a porno that had-I only got five minutes into it before I realized what it was and I was traumatized and running around screaming! And it was still playing in the back round. I bolted out of the chair before I could even turn it off! It was Muggle made and that just made it worse! Muggles are FREAKS! I mean talk about a way to kill a hard on!"

By the time Harry was done spazing out, Severus was in stitches. "Oh so I'm assuming that you accidently stumbled across Sc-" Harry clamped his hands down over Severus' mouth before he could tease Harry further.

"DON'T SAY IT! EWWWWWW! Ew ew ew ew! Erhmigaud EWWWWW!" Then he was up and running around the room, spazing out worse than Severus had ever seen some one spaz out. His arms were flailing out around him as he hopped around.

"I MEAN THE BASTARDS WHO MADE IT DIDN'T EVEN LABLE IT RIGHT! I WAS ONLY FOURTEEN AND I COULDN'T OBILIVATE MYSELF BECAUSE DOING MAGIC OUTSIDE OF SCHOOL IS ILLEAGLE FOR UNDER AGE WITCHES AND WIZARDS! I WAS SO TEMPTED TO DO IT ANYWAY AND RISK BEING THROWN INTO ASKABAN! AND THAT WAS ONLY FIVE MINUETS IN!"

Severus laughed from deep in his belly. Every time he looked at Harry, he just laughed harder. His Sub was still talking a mile a minute about 'those bastards'. After another minuet he sobered and watched as Harry lightly bounced on the balls of his feet, also sobering up. Harry had a strained look on his flushed face. As if he couldn't decide between saying 'ew' again and laughing himself.

Severus sighed and held out his hand. "Come here Harry. Relax, we are so never, ever, going there. Besides it's unsafe to go there and I'm never risking your safety, health, and wellbeing. I'm hard. Real hard, just like you, but I'm not into that type of play and other types like that." He pulled Harry back into his arms and lap.

"Now that we got the…how'd you say it? 'Erhmigaud EWWWWW' things out of the way. I know you like Blood Play, Pain Play, and Edge play. How are your limits with those?"

Harry blinked his eyes owlishly. "To be honest I don't know. I've never had someone push me before; it's actually the other way around. They weren't edgy enough, weren't hard enough. I don't even know my true pain threshold."

Severus smiled and rubbed Harry's cheek with the back of his fingers. "Then I look forward to finding it, and slowly raising it until it would take a hell of a lot to bring you true, unbearable pain. It might be hard though. We will need to go slow. I don't want to permanently frighten you away from me."

Harry kissed the fingers. "That won't happen, Master. I promise. If anything I'm worried that I can't be all you need and that you'll realize we aren't compatible at all." Severus felt something twist deep in his gut, something that he couldn't put his finger on. However, all of his experience and training told him that there was a lot more to this innocent statement than Harry was letting on.

It was Severus' turn to promise. "That will not happen. If you can't be as hard as I'd like then I'll make my Dynamic gentler. We'll get through this together. How about Cum Play? Are you comfortable with it?" He asked though he remembered their first night together quite vividly.

"You know I am." Harry answered as he made himself comfortable on his Master's lap.

"Alright. Fire Play?" He asked as he slid his hands along Harry's skin.

"I love Fire Play! I've only taken hot wax before though. But I'd love to see what it's like to be burnt! And some day maybe you could brand me. I'd love to wear your brand in my flesh."

"Oh and I so want to brand you too. It'd be a truly special moment. How about Play Piercings, Electro Play, Oxygen Play?" Harry bowed his head in thought.

"Hmm I was chocked once. And I kinda freaked out. I- I have a problem with it. I liked it until I got panicked and worried and…I just don't like it. As for the other two…I've never played with Electricity. And Play Piercings are fine. Even real piercings. I would love to wear your rings and jewelry in my body."

Severus tilted his head at Harry's answer, sensing something that was rather sinister. But he knew that he wasn't going to get Harry to give up the story anytime soon.

"Okay. No Oxygen Play…and for safety's sake let's say no hoods or oxygen masks either. Which is good because I didn't get us any. Now except while in training, you and I will decide what things we play with and the extent of the play. And you can always use your Safe Word. However, punishment and discipline are different. I'll choose what to use, what to do, how far to take it, and you won't be able to use your Safe Word or Safety Net at all. You'll have to trust me to not mistreat you or abuse you. But do you really think I would ever do something like that?"

Harry peeked up at him from under his eye lashes. "No Master." As soon as Severus heard Harry's answer, he knew it was a lie. He knew that Harry had a big, big problem with surrendering to punishment and discipline. And he had the feeling it was perhaps related to his Sub's aversion to Oxygen Play.

He decided that that wasn't going to work in any type of way. He brought his hand down hard onto Harry's ass, making the boy jump and yelp.

"That was for lying to me just now. I gathered that you might have some issues, but for you to lie to me about them is not going to work. If this is going to work at all you have to honestly communicate with me, and trust in me that I won't abuse such honesty."

Harry bowed his head and felt tears well up in his eyes. That was the very first time Severus had ever swatted him for something other than pleasure. He felt gentle hands rub his shoulders.

"If you don't tell me what happened to make you fear punishment, we can't work through it baby."

Harry shrugged, and Severus knew that this was going to be the one thing that they struggled with. And a struggle it was going to be. He truly hoped Harry would be strong enough to get through it.

"Okay. You can tell me when you're ready. But I will still punish you if I think you deserve it. But I will always do so with care and love baby boy. You are my much loved Slave. And I would never really hurt you. I promise you." Harry nodded his head, but kept it bowed.

Severus sighed and pulled Harry's head down onto his shoulder. "It's okay. It's still early. Very early. We have all the time in the world to get there. Oh and if you get in trouble at school, I will be the one to punish you. I will never, ever let someone else punish you. You are mine. And only I punish who is mine." He kissed the side of Harry's head. He put his lips to Harry's ear. "It's alright. We're alright." He held Harry tight and decided the talk about their rules would have to wait, at least until tonight. He looked over his boy's shoulder and vowed to find out just what had happened to make Harry so scared of punishment, and he vowed to find out who had scared him. Then he silently promised them both that he would find whoever had mistreated him, and he would make them pay.

Things clicked into place for Severus then. Dark, sinister things. Harry was a hard player because he hoped he'd get hurt, maybe end up dead. But when it came to punishment…it wasn't on his terms anymore, it was on someone else's. Who had made Harry, his Harry like this? Hisfamily? They might have contributed to it but Severus knew there was more. Much more going on here.

"I've got you now Harry. You're safe now. You're safe with me." Then he felt Harry's fingers tighten in his shirt, then arms were wrapping around him and clinging onto him tightly, and tears were falling from Harry's eyes onto Severus' shoulder.

No one, no matter what, should ever be this scared of something. Severus stared at the wall as a red haze filled his vision and bloodlust raced through his veins. It was a different bloodlust then when he played. This was darker, and came from the depths of his soul. This was the type of bloodlust that only a Dominant with a collard Submissive could know.

He would find whoever it was, and he would kill them. He would make them take everything they had made Harry take, and then when it is was all over, he'd gut them and bathe in their blood.

He was dangerously far into his Top Space, and he let loose a growl as he pulled his Submissive even further still into his arms. He would protect him. Always. With every ounce of himself. And he would kill for him, and die for him. HARRY WAS HIS. He held on tight to Harry and let the red haze consume him, the only thing keeping him anchored was the sobbing, weeping boy in his arms.

_**AN: So here you all go. I'd like to hear from you guys about a few things. Who had the set made for them, Severus' mom Eileen, or Harry's mom Lily? If Lily, how do you explain the rings in the locket, which Severus recognized from his childhood? Who do you think Severus' 'brothers' are? What do you think happened to Harry to make him the way he is? I know all these answers of course, but I'd be interested in hearing your theories. All will be explained in time. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and that you keep reading.**_

_**Love all,**_

_**Kat**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: OMG I loved hearing your guys' theories! I guess I should have told you guys that while this does have mostly cannon elements, there are a few changes. Voldemort doesn't just want to kill those who are muggle born, but just Submissives in general. And while most don't agree with him, there are those who are pretty unstable and follow him. For the most part however people don't. so severus and many of the other death eaters that we come to know in the HP books are really just death eaters as spies. **_

_**This chapter is set to: Falling Slowly by Chester See and Savannah Outen. Um this chapter will give birth to an original character spin off. I didn't intend for it to, but as I was thinking this chapter out I fell absolutely in love with three of my eight original characters. And I fell in love with their story, and that it turn made me think their story out. and it's amazing. Absolutely beautiful. And it's heart breaking and so emotional. I was weeping while thinking it out. and if it's perceived well I might make it a multi-chapter spin off. But if original character stories aren't your thing, feel free to skip it!**_

_**This chapter might also give birth to a spin off/prequel of sorts. Only if you all want the story. It'll all be explained in this one, but reading it while harry experiences it might be more intense. So let me know if you want me to write it or not. And I will eventually if you want me to. So onward! **_

_**WARNING: mentions of child neglect, brutality, abuse, neglect, actual slavery, abduction, and criminal insanity/Dynamic Instability**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Play Hard: Settling In: Chapter Three: Haunted

_In every society, culture, world, reality, dimension, and universe there are the criminally insane. Those in this universe who are criminally insane in matters of Dynamic are known simply as the Dynamically Unstable. There are those who prey on the weak, brutalize and victimize Submissives, Switches, and in some rare cases Dominants. Sometimes their victims get lucky and survive. And those who do are forever changed and marked by their abuser. And those who do survive walk unknown among those who have only known tender love and care. Those who do survive are forever haunted and slaves to their memories and their fears._

Harry wiped his nose and leaned back. "Master, I'm sorry. I am. And I will try to surrender to punishment. I'll try, but it's going to be hard. As long as you're patient I think I can get through it."

Severus wiped Harry's tear streaked cheeks. "Of course. You don't need to ask."

They spent the next five minutes getting ready to leave. And Severus kept a watchful eye on him, keeping forever in mind that Harry had just had a powerful catharsis only minutes ago. He himself was still far into his Top Space, but was starting to come out of it.

When Harry was ready he turned and smiled at Severus. Then together they made their way through Hogwarts and its grounds until they reached the apparition point. Once they reached it, Severus wrapped his arms around his boy and apparated them to Privet Drive.

Thank Merlin that Severus had thought to cast a concealing charm on them first because damn, the block was busy. Harry frowned. The block seemed to be having a party. He groaned and put his face into his hands. "The Annual block party. I completely forgot about it." Severus put his arm around Harry's shoulders.

"No matter. Let's find your relatives so we can get your things." Severus reassured as he escorted Harry into the crowd.

As soon as they stepped out of their apparition point and into the crowd, people could see them. And it was nerve-wracking to have his old neighbors turn and look at him. Him, the misfit delinquent that his aunt, uncle, and cousin made him out to be. However no one said anything or approached him. Harry figured it was his Dom's arm around his shoulders and his Dom's collar around his neck that kept them at bay. He realized that showing up two days later with the same clothes on and a man around him looked scandalous. And it was scandalous. And Harry was happy about that.

The crowd seemed to part for them as they made their way through it. There standing at the punch bowl were his relatives and they were standing there in shock with their faces pinched together tightly.

"Hello Petunia, I have come for my Submissive's belongings. Will you please direct me to your house so we might gather them?"

She mutely made her way through the crowd as she directed them to the house. She pulled out her key as soon as she got to the door and opened it for them. Severus led Harry into the house and scowled as he looked around it. There was not a single picture of Harry anywhere. And it made Severus growl in anger.

Leave it to Petunia to make her sister's child feel unwelcome. "Where is your room?" He asked and looked at his boy. He saw Harry staring at the cupboard under the stairs and flinched when he remembered why. He turned and growled out at her in anger, his wand suddenly in his hand. Harry held up his hand and put it on Severus' chest.

"Just forget about it, Master. It doesn't matter anymore. I have you now. Like what you said at home 'I'm safe with you'. Let's just get my things and leave. I don't want to spend more time here than I have to."

He grabbed Severus' hand and pulled him up the stairs. They came to a door that had Severus growling again and the bloodlust pumping through his veins. The door had a series of locks on it and there was pet flap at the bottom so they could feed him. He was about to stalk down the stairs and gut the bitch where she stood but Harry wrapped his arms around his waist.

"It's okay. I'm okay. See, I'm still here. I'm alive and well. And I'm your boy now. So don't do something rash." Harry turned, pulled out his wand, and unlocked the door. Severus followed him in and it was all he could do to stay grounded. He could not believe his boy had lived this way. He was livid. He was angry and he barely had the control to push it away and focus on helping Harry.

Harry walked to his closet and changed into a somewhat nice outfit before he threw open the lid to his trunk and began to throw what little clothes he had into it, as well as his school supplies. He scooted it off to the side and turned to Severus.

"Will you help me move out the bed? There are things under it I need." Severus helped pull it out and stared at the empty space beneath it. He looked at Harry in confusion but the boy ignored him. Harry knelt down and pressed on a few floor boards to loosen them up. He then pried them off.

Severus gazed down into the floor boards and noticed an entire plethora of items. Harry pulled out his cloak, his map, his photo album, his sketch book, his journals, and various other things for school. Then he laid flat on his stomach and stretched his arm down into the floor boards. He pulled out a series of shoe boxes. Severus bent down and opened one. It had drawling supplies in it that seemed to have been gathered from various oddball places over the years.

One had a collection of rocks, knick-knacks, and letters from people who he was close to. He closed it and opened the second to last one and felt like he'd been punched in the stomach. They were sketches of…of him. And of Harry. Of the two of them together. Harry squeaked and pulled the box from his hands and hid it behind his back. Severus bit the inside of his cheek and smiled. He looked in the last box and sighed. His baby things were in it; his blanket, pillow, and a very beat up teddy bear. At the bottom was a music box.

"That was my mom's. It was the only legitimate gift that my aunt gave to me." Severus looked up at his boy and wanted to cry. His boy's life was reduced to things hidden away under his floor boards. Harry looked away and stood up. He crossed to the wall with his desk and began to slowly pull the various drawings off of the wall and Severus was struck by sadness. He had once accused Harry of being spoilt, but this was evidence of exactly the opposite. He had been neglected, severely neglected. He saw a few framed photos on Harry's bed side table and collected them. One was of him and his best friends, one was of him and Lupin and Black, one was of him and his parents, and one was solely of Lily.

Harry put the drawings from the wall into his sketch book and placed it into the trunk. He didn't have enough room for everything. Severus noticed him stare at his full trunk. He heaved a sigh and called for Dobby.

"I want you to take these belongings to my quarters at Hogwarts and start organizing it. Hmm the spare room should be fine for now." He grabbed Harry's hand and kissed it.

"Now let's go grab lunch. My brothers and sisters will have already arrived, but that's no matter." With that said they disapparated.

Harry looked around him and saw a small town square. It was bustling with witches and wizards, and muggles. They were all talking and mingling together. The muggles paid no attention to the children on brooms or to the various odd animals that seemed to follow people around. They were all laughing and smiling. Someone walked over to Severus and clapped him on the shoulder in greeting.

Harry had heard of towns like this. Where muggles and Magical Folk lived side by side, in total peace. Harry looked up at Severus and grinned. He liked this place it was so…happy and comforting. Severus smiled back at him and led him to a restaurant.

"Ah, Severus Sir, we have been waiting for you to arrive. The others have already ordered their beverages. Is there something I could get for you?"

"Hello Claude. And yes that would be lovely. I would like coffee. And whatever he would like." Severus responded as he took his cloak off and hung it on a hook by the door.

"Do you have Butterbeer?" Harry asked and was answered with a kind smile. "We have many nonalcoholics Beers Sir. Would you like our drink menu?"

Harry blinked and before he could answer he was being handed a menu. He gazed down at where the Maître D pointed. He considered it and decided on Ginger Beer. He'd never had it and out of all the other kinds seemed to be the safest choice, other than Root Beer of course.

Severus placed his hand on the small of his back and began to lead him through the restaurant. "They knew your name, Sir." He said a little awestruck.

"As they should, seeing as how my brother owns this restaurant." Severus responded. He led Harry to a large, private room and knocked on the door only once before he opened the door and peered in. Thank Merlin no one had decided on having Submissive Seating today. He certainly didn't want Harry kneeling for anyone but him. He pushed the door open and pulled Harry into the room. Harry stood pressed against his side as Severus shut the door again behind them.

He rubbed Harry's back and smiled down at him when Harry looked up at him nervously. Harry looked at the other patrons of the dining room silently. "Harry you know Lucius, and his wife and Submissive Narcissa, as well as their son, Draco." Harry bowed his head to each of them in greeting, sending a big grin to Narcissa.

Then he turned his attention to the others in the room. "Seth, this is Harry. Harry this is Seth, my youngest brother, and Roman, his Dom." Harry nodded his head again in greeting as he took them in. Seth was short and slight, he was almost the same size as Harry but was maybe only ten years younger than Severus was. He had dirty blond hair that was cut short, and big hazel eyes. Roman was the picture of Spanish descent.

Then he was bodily turned to the three tall, aristocrats one of which Harry knew and the others he knew of. "These are my brothers Rodolphus and Rabastin, they're blood brothers, and their partner and wife Bellatrix, whom you already know."

Harry grinned and waved at her. He knew her alright. She and her two sisters, Narcissa and Andromeda, were very close to Sirius and Remus. They had even named their twins, Harry's God Children, after Dromeda and her Dom and husband, Ted. Dromeda and Ted were sitting off to the side of Bellatrix sipping wine. Harry wanted to hug the three of them. He hadn't really seen them since Andy and Teddy were born.

Harry turned to the last seven and found he knew none of them, except one. Harry gulped as he saw her. She stared at him with wide eyes, and a pale face. Two stood up and bowed at him in greeting. They each had dark brown hair, the woman's almost black. "That's my brother Amycus and his twin sister, who is also my sister, Alecto. Alecto's Submissive is Tiffa, and Amycus' Submissive is Rory. She and Tiffa are fraternal twins." Harry smirked, imagining that the four of them must do absolutely filthy things together.

Harry finally turned to the last three. "And this is Kane, and his two Submissives Himiko and Liam. He owns the restaurant." Kane stood and gave Harry a small bow.

"Welcome Harry. When Severus sent word that he had collared a Submissive, we were all very happy for him. And I do have to say that you seem to fit quite well in his arms."

After the introductions were made, Harry pulled Severus' head down and whispered permission to go greet his God Fathers' cousins. Severus smiled and kissed him on his forehead. Harry grinned and made his way over to them. Narcissa was the closest to him, and she stood to greet him. She took him in her arms and squeezed him quite hard. "Ughh Cissy, be careful. Severus took blood from my back the other night." She squeaked and quickly dropped her arms.

"No. No. Don't let go yet. Just not so hard. I haven't seen you properly since…." She gently wrapped her arms back around him and rested her cheek on his hair. She pulled back and tilted his head up so she could look into his eyes. The questions were there, and Harry answered as best as he could. She sighed and kissed his cheek.

"Cissy! Quit hogging him! There are others here who want to hug him too!" Bella snapped out playfully as she gently pulled Harry out of Narcissa's arms and into her own. Harry sighed as he was wrapped up in the powerful Switches arms. She had all the gentleness and grace of a Sub and all the control, command, and power of a Dom. Harry loved her hugs. She always seemed to just know how to hold him best, with the exception of Severus.

"Alright, Puppycub?" She asked and Harry giggled at her nickname for him. Sirius was always calling him Pup and Remus was always calling him Cub, so she had just combined them one day and it had stuck. "More than Bella. More than." She kissed his hair and passed him Dromeda, who stood, gathered him in her arms and commenced to smother his face in sloppy smootches. He full out laughed. Out of the three sisters she was the goofiest and most fun. She and Sirius were always getting into trouble. He grinned up at her. She let him go only for his hair to be ruffled by Ted.

Harry hugged him softly, then turned and shook Rodolphus' and Rabstians' hands. "It's a pleasure to meet the young man whom Bella begged us to kidnap so she could keep him. Keep in the most innocent way possible of course."

Harry blushed at the very slight implication and turned to gaze Bella as she chocked on her Wine. "That's a damn lie! Harry, they're just teasing you…and me! I wanted you to come stay for a while, maybe have the four of us play some Quidditch, though Rab is balls at it!"

"Careful Bella. Don't make us take you over our knees right here in front of everyone!" They laughed out at her blush and hugged her and kissed her, one on each side of her. Harry watched as she suddenly became a demure, happy, sweet Submissive.

Harry sat down beside Severus and felt a gentle, reassuring hand in his own. Harry was quite literally the new kid. And he so despised being the new kid. A knock sounded through the room, making Harry jump.

"He startles easy, Severus." Kane observed, his voice drenched with amusement as a server came in and placed his and Severus' drinks in front of them. Harry quite happily slipped the straw into his mouth, happy to have a distraction as the server took their orders. Harry was content to sit back and let Severus order for them.

"Yes he does Kane, but he also doesn't as far as I can tell, if you get my meaning." Severus laughed out as he slid his hand through Harry's hair. Harry sputtered and coughed on his Ginger Beer. Sex jokes. They were making sex jokes.

"Ohho! Looks like you found your Perfect Match, then. After all, you need a Submissive who doesn't frighten easy and who can keep up with your hard streak. We wouldn't you to break some delicate flower now would we!?" Kane joked as he reached out and slid his fingers through Himiko's hair.

Harry looked at her and could tell from the way she held her self that her time with Mikale had clung to her like a second skin. Kane brushed her hair back and Harry could see a scar on her neck, just beneath her collar. He looked away from her and to Liam. Harry furrowed his brow as he looked at the man. He kept his eyes down and he seemed to be in deep submission. And the leash clipped to his plain collar seemed to only add to the presence of a broken soul. Harry watched the way Kane fondly touch Himiko and seemed to neglect Liam all together, the only thing he seemed to do was tug gently on the leash every now and then.

Harry had a big problem with Dom's having more than one Sub. There always seemed to be at least one Sub who got neglected in some way. Harry felt a hand on his back, and he was brought out his thinking. It was then that he realized he had zoned out while staring at the three strangers.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to stare. I'm just tired. Today's been a long day so far." Kane smiled in understanding. Harry gave him a smile and looked down at the table. Severus furrowed his brow and wondered if something wrong. He knew the explanation Harry had just given Kane was a white lie. His day had been long so far, and he was tired, but that had not been his reason for staring at them.

He looked his brother and his two Subs over, seeing what Harry had seen. To an outsider or a new comer it looked like Kane was neglecting Liam, when in truth Liam was being punished. He was being punished for walking away and leaving Himiko alone and vulnerable. He was being punished because he was partially to blame for her abduction. However, if he had been there, he might have also been taken.

Severus just shook his head. He and Kane had talked several times about what the extended time of punishment was doing to Liam. However, Kane was content with his choice and had explained that Liam had been the one to ask for it instead of dismissal. Severus was beginning to think that dismissal would have been kinder.

He didn't quite know how the three of them, specifically Kane and Liam, would survive the ending of the year. A year to punish your Sub for a mistake. He looked down at Harry and just knew he could never do it. He didn't know how either of them got through a single day without falling part. But then again, none them were happy and hadn't been happy for the past eleven months. Kane must have balls of steel, because Severus knew he could never do such a thing as that.

The server came back with their food and Severus was more than happy at the large plate that was placed in front of him and Harry. He picked up the fork and stabbed some vegetables. He then held out the fork and smiled in deep happiness as Harry opened his mouth to accept the food. Harry munched the veggies happily and sighed in contentment. This felt natural and easy. He always thought that sharing a plate might be awkward but it wasn't. Harry was happy to just sit there and let Severus feed him.

He flicked his eyes around the room. Lucius was feeding Narcissa, Draco had his own plate, and Roman was feeding Seth. Rodolphus and Rabastian were taking turns feeding Bella, Alecto was feeding Tiffa, and Amycus was happily spooning soup for Rory.

What Harry saw next made him sputter and cough. He looked away and anger burned its way through his veins and something stirred in the back of his mind. Something that Harry had suppressed. He felt sick to his stomach. Severus patted his back and looked down at Harry in concern, as did everyone else.

He gazed around the room, wondering what had upset his boy so much. Then he saw things how Harry would see them, and narrowed his eyes at Liam's plate. He shifted in his seat, suddenly as uncomfortable as Harry. How could Kane not even share a plate with his boy? A little over a year ago, the three of them often shared one heaping plate, or at times Kane would share two plates. One plate for him and Himiko, and one plate for him and Liam. He gulped and shook his head. He picked up his boy's hand up and kissed the back of it. Harry looked at him and blinked, a little unsure what do to now. Severus seemed to take the uncertainty out of his hands as he continued to feed them both from his plate, as he made conversation with Harry.

"Are you excited about the start of the new term?" Severus asked as he wiped the corner of Harry's mouth with his thumb, and then placed said thumb into his mouth.

Harry shrugged. "It'll be good to see my friends, but I don't want to be away from you for so many hours. Besides with school comes rules, and with rules comes me breaking them, and with that comes punishment and discipline. And- and I'm scared of how that will be."

Severus ignored the fact that everyone's attention was on them and answered him. "I know you're scared. But we'll work through it together. We'll go slow, even with punishment. Baby, you really need to trust me enough to tell me why you're so scared of it. I saw how your relatives treated you earlier today, and that does explain a lot, but I know there is more you're not telling me."

Harry casted his eyes down and frowned. Yes, there was more. More that Harry would rather forget and never remember. And it seemed that having Severus collar him was just bringing things up that he thought he had put to rest a year ago. And seeing Kane with Himiko and Liam just dug the knife in a little deeper.

He felt his breathing become a little harsher, and he felt light headed as his chest constricted with a feeling he hadn't truly felt in a little over a year.

"Harry? Baby boy? Are you alright?" Severus asked as he noticed a true panic attack coming on. Harry's head swam and he felt very faint, all the while his chest continued to constrict and his heart started to race, then the world was slipped away from him.

"Harry?!" Severus called out and grabbed Harry before his body could slump out of the chair. Then everyone was jumping up to come help. Severus slid deep into his Top Space in only a few seconds, and saw his approaching family members as potential threats.

He snarled out in warning and watched as everyone took several steps away from them. They all had wide eyes as they stared at their bother, who had quickly become a Feral Dom in an Extreme Top Space. They knew anyone who got too close could end up dead. Severus growled as he looked Harry over, instinctually checking for some type of injury, though there were none. He slid Harry's hair off his forehead and wasted no time in deciding whether to invade his privacy or not. HARRY WAS HIS! And he would get to the bottom of this. He let his mental barriers drop and he slid easily into the undefended mind.

He opened his eyes and looked around him. The light was poor and he could hardly see. But he could see enough. Harry was lying on a cot in what appeared to be a cellar. And he wasn't alone, there were others, each laying on their own cot. Severus felt sick to his stomach as he stared at the emaciated, young man who was covered in bruises, welts, cuts, and burns. Around his neck was a choke collar. And beside the bed was a full bed pan. Severus put his hands on his knees and felt like throwing up. Then the trap door at the top of the stairs was opening. Severus could only stand and watch as the big, burly Dominant came towards Harry's bed.

Harry moaned weakly and whimpered. The Dom threw what little blanket Harry had off of him and all Severus could do was grab his own hair as he got a look at HIS BOY'S naked body. Around his left ankle was a cuff tightened too tight that was attached to a chain that was padlocked to the bottom of the cot.

"Mikale, Sire. Please. I'm so tired! Can't you take one of the others Sire?" Harry begged as the Dom unchained his ankle. The Dom said nothing, just back handed Harry across the face. Then he grabbed a fistful of Harry's hair and dragged him off the cot.

"Please no! I can't take anymore today! Please 'Kale! Take someone else!" Harry was dragged by his hair across the room and up the stairs all the while he begged and sobbed.

"NO PLEASE!"

Severus tumbled out of Harry's head, his head swimming and his stomach contents rising in the back of his throat.

"Kane…take him…" He barely managed to call out. Kane quickly came over and held on to the boy while Severus threw up off to the side.

"Arrg! I knew he wasn't ready! I knew we should have told Severus that Harry is just too damaged!" Andromeda shouted out at her sisters as she felt Ted's strong arms wrap around her from behind.

Severus wiped his mouth and stood up, his piercing stare cutting through them like a knife. "YOU KNEW?!" He accused.

"Of course we knew! Why else would he love us so much?! Who do you think got him, and Himiko, and all the others out of there! We did!" Bellatrix snapped out, then turned to look at Kane. "While you were unchaining Himi from the master bedroom, he was in the cellar with the rest. The only ones who know that he was there is the three of us plus his God Fathers." She looked back at Severus and sighed.

"I am willing to bet that most of what he told you that he's experienced is a lie. That man…put him and the others through unspeakable things. Himi was only there for a day and she will never be the same. He was there the entire summer Severus. In fact…he's wearing a glammer charm and a pretty powerful one too. It can't be detected, and it can only be removed by who put it on him in the first place. Which was me."

Severus slid up next to her. "Remove it, NOW!" Rodolphus and Rabastian each grabbed her hands and pulled her out of his space.

"NO! I will only do that if he says I can! Not before!" She shouted out. Severus snarled loud and deep. "REMOVE IT! NOW!"

"Do as he says Bellatrix. I really don't want to have to kill my brother because you refused to do as he asked, and he in turn killed you." Rabastian spoke into her ear.

She sighed and raised her wand, and pointed it at Harry. She muttered the incantation, then turned and buried her face into Rodolphus' neck, not being able to bear looking at Harry. Severus turned and felt his blood boil.

"WHERE. IS. THAT. MONSTER?" Severus asked, turning back to look at Bellatrix.

"We don't know. He didn't live there. He only kept them there and used that house to…play with them. We tried to find out his name from them, but other than Mikale, they didn't know it. That most likely isn't even his name. We go back sometimes to see if he's there and he never is." Narcissa sobbed out.

Severus looked away from her and tried to get his anger under control. He turned back and picked his boy up into his arms. Then without a single glance at his family apparated him and Harry back to Spinner's End. Seeing as how he wasn't about to walk through Hogwarts with Harry in this state.

He got to his home and quickly carried Harry through his house and to his bedroom. He laid Harry down onto the bed and spelled their clothes away. He pulled the blankets up and over Harry and crawled in beside him. He stared at the wall in abject horror. How could he ever make things right for Harry? He vowed he would somehow get Harry through this. He promised himself and his boy that no matter what happened, he would never give up on Harry. He stayed wrapped around his Submissive as a sentinel. He was terrified to sleep. He didn't want to dream about what he had seen. And didn't want his unconscious mind to seek Harry's out, making him see things that would drive him insane.

Soon however he could no longer fight sleep off, and he was sinking into a black abyss that rang with Harry's screams.

_**AN: Mikale is a Dynamically Unstable Dom with Antisocial Personality Disorder. He has no regard for the safety of those around him, especially Subs. This was only a tiny look into brutality and abuse. If you all want me to I will write a spin off about Harry's time in Mikale's "care". It would be called Play Hard: Captive To Torture. And obviously it would be ubber fucked up. The original character spin off would be about Kane Harrowing and his two Submissives Liam Hensley and Himiko Yamato. And it would be called Play Hard: Citizen Kane. Okay so there were a lot of "brothers and sisters" and between you all, you all guessed every single cannon brother, except the Carrows funnily enough. To list all the "brothers" there is: Lucius, Rodolphus, Rabastian, Amycus, Kane, Liam, Seth, and Roman, and Ted. The sisters are: Narcissa, Bellatrix, Andromeda, Alecto, Himiko, Tiffa, and Rory. And Draco is his God Son. In this story Sirius and Remus are married and have their sweet twins, Teddy and Andy. They too are very close, not to Severus, but to the Malfoys, the Tonks', and the Lestranges. I reread and reedited, and revised this so many times. To make sure that it all flowed and made sense. That being said I do apologize for any and all mistakes. I hope you all keep reading.**_

_**Cast: Rodolphus: Ian Somerhalder, Rabastian: Matt Boomer, Kane: Abdel Abdelkader, Liam: Matthew Gray Gubler, Himiko: Nanako Matsushima, Seth: William Moseley, Roman: Cameron Alborzian, Amyacus: Channing Tatum, Alecto: Jenna Dewan, Rory: Alexis Bledel, Tiffa: Zooey Deschanel, Mikale: Dave Legeno (totally fits too ahaha! He's like hot in a creepy "I'm going to either slash your throat or lock you in my basement and use you how I want, when I want" type of way!)**_

_**Love all, **_

_**Kat**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: Sorry its been a few days! My mom needed my laptop to apply for work! And then I went to my sisters' for a meeting and of course all day the next day I was exhausted and hungover. And yesterday I was having an off day. And today…well im going to try to get something posted. I apologize for the late update! I love you guys and I hope you guys keep reading!**_

_**This chapter is a bit…squiky. It's basically just an inspection and a small look into all that harry went through. Just so you know Scarification is a common thing in my community. That involves a scar being made from some type of play. Fire play, knife play, blood play, branding, even tattoos count somewhat as scarification, to name a few. But there is safe and then there is just plain psycho. Mikale took something beautiful like scarification and turned it into something heinous. And oh…for the sake of this story I did invent a kink. Hmm if 'Drilling' with an actual Drill and bit exists I know nothing about it, moreover, I don't want to know lol, so no one tell me. I am happily ignorant about it. Ahaha. The thought of that is so…creepy to me. I invented it because I can imagine in a universe like this, somebody might actually do it. Which is squiky as fuck for me ahahahahahaha. So if you're kinda squeamish maybe skip the last bit of this chapter. The inspection starts when Severus tells him he wants to inspect him of course.**_

_**Enjoy**_

**Play Hard: Settling In: Inspection**

Harry shot up in the bed, chocking on his screams. He looked around, not knowing where he was. He was about to bolt from the bed when he felt strong arms wrap around him and hold him.

"Shh. You're home. You're okay. I've got you. It's over Harry. It's all over." Harry sobbed out, his body going weak. He looked down and saw the scars on his wrists. Panic flooded his mind as he realized that Severus had seen him, that he had seen it all, and that Severus knew it all.

"No! No! Put it back on! I don't want you to see me like this! I don't want you to know! Severus please! You can't know!" Harry choked out as he scrambled to climb from his Dom's arms.

"Harry, I saw. I already saw, baby and I can't un-see it." He whispered into Harry's ear.

Harry sobbed out, his body crumpling. Severus held him even tighter as his boy cried into his chest.

"Face it. You have to face it and move past it, not burry it and hide from it. I will never let you hide from anything, because you're stronger than that. You have to face down what happened." Harry tried to crawl from the bed again as another wave of panic coursed through his body.

He couldn't do it. He couldn't remember. He didn't want to remember the pain, the fear, what he had resorted to doing to survive. Severus pulled him back further onto the bed and against his chest. Harry's breath caught as he rode out the panic.

"Stop fighting me. Stop fighting. Just let it go. Let it all go. I'm right here, and I will not give up on you." Harry could remember now everything he had fought so very hard to forget.

He had lost apart of himself in that house. He had had that part of himself ripped away from him, taken, stolen. Mikale would always have it. Mikale would always have his strength, his confidence, his endurance, his will to live. Harry had once been able to endure anything life threw at him. His relatives, Voldemort, being the boy who lived; he had survived it all because he had known that he was meant to, that there was so much more to his life than that. He had once been strong, able to stand against any storm. But Mikale had stripped that away from him, just like he had stripped flesh from Harry's back.

Now he was weak, he was scared. Things broke him easily, and left him lost and wandering. He had lost everything he was to that monster, and he had spent a year trying to get it back and trying to forget. But now he knew, because of Severus, that he'd only get those things back by facing down what had happened to him, by remembering, and moving through it all.

The fight left him then and he slunk down to the mattress. Severus scooted back and let Harry fall. Harry looked ahead, unseeing at the wall as his breathing became harsh. He felt a hand slide through his hair and he closed his eyes.

"Breathe Baby. Breathe normal. Don't let what he did to you tare you down like this. No one, not even me, has the right to do this to you, not even you. You are not weak. You are stronger, and braver than anyone I have ever met because you survived. You did what you had to to survive. You endured what you did with the small chance of surviving. And here you are, safe and alive…with me."

Harry raised his hand weakly and touched Severus' leg. He didn't know if he was drawling energy, strength, courage, bravery, or love from his Dom but he could soon wrestle his body into sitting up. He knelt there, his heart at rest and his breath still shallow. He thought over what he had just heard Severus say. No one had the right to tear him down like this. Not himself, not Severus, not even Mikale.

"Very good. Now look at me." Harry took a deep breath and raised his head. His eyes connected with Severus' and he saw an intensity and ferocity.

"He did not take your soul. He took everything from you yes, but you have the capability to get it all back. Who you are, and all that he took from you comes from your soul. And he did not take that from you. So you can be strong again. You just have to believe that you are going to get through it. You have to have faith that you will be strong again. And you will and I will help you." Harry smiled and reached out his hands.

Severus grasped them and pulled Harry into his lap. Harry sealed his mouth onto his trapeziums muscle and gummed it, sucking gently. Severus was reminded of a kitten or puppy nursing. He allowed Harry this, knowing the closeness and intimacy was something that his boy needed. He slid his hand through the hair at the back of his head.

It took some time but Harry sat up and leaned back so he could look at Severus. "I'm sorry I ruined lunch. I was really looking forward to getting to know them all, but I saw Himiko and Liam and I…" Severus rubbed Harry's back and reassured him.

"It's alright. They all understand that an episode was triggered for you. Harry you have to understand that Kane doesn't abuse or neglect Liam. But he did put him on an extended time of punishment for being so careless with Himiko's safety. He was going to take his collar back and dismiss him, but Liam begged instead for a time of punishment, a year to prove to both Kane and Himiko that he could still be the Submissive Kane collard. What none of them realized is that Liam isn't the same Submissive anymore. Himiko holds her scars both inside and out, Liam however is only scarred on in the inside. He's changed. He isn't even the same person hardly."

Harry shook his head in anger. "He shouldn't have been so careless with her, but he didn't know Mikale was going to find her. But if he had been there, Mikale would have gotten them both. It's a gift that Liam wasn't taken too. Kane should be thanking whoever and whatever he believes in for the fact that Liam wasn't abducted too. He got lucky and doesn't deserve this. And Kane shouldn't be making him endure it."

Severus nodded his head in agreement. "Stand up. I want to inspect you." Harry tensed up and shook his head. "No. I don't want you to see." Severus groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Harry I have already seen. Now you are my Submissive and it is my right to inspect you for damage and injury. Now. Stand. Up."

Harry huffed out his annoyance and stood in front of the bed. Severus looked him over and nodded, taking in all of the injuries. His experience told him exactly what he needed to know.

"I'm going to start with an inspection of your bones. Give me your hands." Harry held them up and Severus took each hand in one of his own. He felt the bones in his boy's fingers, hands and wrists. He had broken fingers which had been set as well as broken wrists. He slid his hands down Harry's forearms firmly.

"Good now extend your arms out to the side. He watched Harry wince and rubbed his shoulders. "Raise them above your head." He felt the muscles and bones carefully and took an inventory of the problems. His left shoulder had once been severely dislocated. He felt the muscle deeply and could tell that Harry's Rotator Cuff was loose, and that his muscles were bunched and cramped. Most likely from being torn. He pushed the arms back down and touched Harry's collar bone, sternum, and ribs.

"Who gave you CPR, and how did your collar bone get broken?" He asked as he pressed on the broken and set ribs.

"Bella. She found me first. I wasn't breathing. The CPR wasn't working though. Then 'Dromeda got there and, I guess she found out that the Choke Collar had strangled me, and had crushed my Trachea. He had designed it so that the harder a person struggled to get it off the harder it choked them. I thought that I could break it off if I was fast enough. But he put an unbreakable charm on it. The more I pulled the tighter it got. It was a horrible charm designed to kill. Anyway… 'Dromeda got there and quickly figured out the only way to get it off of me would be to use Bombarda. So my collar bone got broken. Then she used a spell to heal my trachea, then they started CPR again."

Severus frowned and shook his head. He rested his hands on Harry's hips and nodded. They had once been cracked. And he could see and feel the indent of a waist constraint on his waist. He looked down at Harry's testicles and penis and sighed in relief. "He liked my cock, balls, and ass too much to damage them." Harry whispered out.

Severus slid his hands down his legs and felt two healthy femurs. Then he got to his kneecaps and winced. Both were swollen. He slid his hands down further, hearing Harry's breath hitch.

"Red, red. Please…please don't touch my feet." Severus sat up and sighed. He gazed down at them and winced. "I won't touch them but I need a better look at them." Harry flinched then sat down on the floor and held them up a few inches from Severus. He directed Harry to turn them in a few different angles and heard the hiss of pain.

"He…he slit your tendons?" He asked as he gazed at the extreme amount of scar tissue.

"Yes. Then he'd heal them and do it again the next day or a few days later. You'd think after so many times that I would have gotten used to the pain, but I never did. The first time he did it I threw up in my mouth and started choking on my own vomit because I was gagged. He had to remove it so I wouldn't chock and die on him."

Severus pulled him up from the floor and turned him around, He ignored the surface damage and felt along Harry's spine for cracks and breaks. Once he was satisfied that his spine had never been damaged he spun him around. He picked up his arms and looked at the scars.

"He cut you daily. He burnt you daily. And these…they're everywhere. What made these?" He asked touching a knot of scar tissue that went muscle deep.

Harry's breath caught and Severus thought he might safe word out of the rest of the inspection entirely. "A drill." It was all Harry said and it made Severus' head snap up to look at him. Drilling…it was an extreme kink…so extreme that it wasn't even stable. Some extreme masochists and sadist took part in it though especially in the magical world where there are potions to heal the damage.

He had had the very brief thought of maybe using a very small bit on Harry in a controlled setting with another Dom present as well a healer. But now he couldn't even imagine a drill anywhere near his body. It made him disgusted that the thought had even crossed his mind. Now he felt too similar to this man.

He almost stopped the inspection right then, feeling disturbed and disgusted in his Dynamic. Harry looked at him closely and saw what was happening. He stepped closer and took his Dom's hands in his own. "Severus…there are so, so many things I want to try with you. Things that Mikale put me through with no regard to my safety. But with you, I know you'll be careful with me." He crouched down so he was eye level with Severus.

"I'm not saying we could do Drilling any time in the near future, but someday when we know each other inside and out, maybe. But the point is that you make me want to go there with you. You make me want to do a lot that I don't know if I'll ever be able to do. He took me from a club Severus. I met him exactly how I met you. We even had a similar conversation. And he saw that I was an extreme masochist. And he knew I wouldn't break as easy as the others. And I didn't. I should have insisted on staying at the club, but he said he preferred to use his own equipment. As soon as I was in that house and cuffed to that wall I knew I wasn't going to be let go. I said my Safe Word and told him I wasn't sure anymore. He just laughed at me."

Severus shook his head, and growled. He stood from the bed and spun Harry back around to look at his back. He could see drill points all along it. He bit his lip hard to keep from snarling. The skin at the top of his back had been stripped as well. Stripped to spell out 'bitch' on the top of his boys back. He shook his head and gingerly touched the word.

The scars were deep and the muscles beneath them were damaged. He pulled Harry to him and buried his nose into his hair. He was still pretty disturbed with himself. Harry however was holding him tightly and rocking slightly on his feet. Harry was happy to be a source of comfort for him. Severus was always comforting him, it was the least Harry could do.

"Tu n'es rien comme lui, Maître. Je vous jure. Je reste avant dès maintenant si tu étais. Vous êtes parfait et vous êtes parfait pour moi."

The French slid off Harry's tongue easily and into Severus' soul. "Je t'aime tellement mon petit garcon." Severus whispered into Harry's hair. Harry giggled and answered, "Plus que ma propre vie. Forever. Ça a toujours été toi. Tout cela est pour vous. Tout ce que je suis, tout ce que j'ai est à toi. Il a toujours été la vôtre et le sera toujours."

Severus chuckled and turned his face up to kiss his lips gently.

_**AN: So yea. They speak French. Don't ask questions! Hahaha jk. No seriously they do in my story, it's common for people to know multiple languages in case they end up playing with someone who speaks a different language or in case they end up collared by a someone who speaks a different language. So they're not a perfect translations but I typed the English into google translate and got the French. Sorry French speakers if I butchered it. ahahahah**_

_**Eng: "You're nothing like him, Master. I swear. I would have left before now if you were. You are perfect and you are perfect for me. "**_

_**French: "Tu n'es rien comme lui, Maître. Je vous jure. Je reste avant dès maintenant si tu étais. Vous êtes parfait et vous êtes parfait pour moi."**_

_**Eng: "I love you so much my baby boy."**_

_**French: "Je t'aime tellement mon petit garcon."**_

_**Eng: "More than my own life. Forever. It's always been you. This is all for you. Everything I am, everything I have is yours. It has always been yours and always will be."**_

_**French: "Plus que ma propre vie. Forever. Ça a toujours été toi. Tout cela est pour vous. Tout ce que je suis, tout ce que j'ai est à toi. Il a toujours été la vôtre et le sera toujours."**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: omg hey guys! I am so sorry that I have been MIA. I got a wicked cold that was real hell bent on turning into as many infections as possible. I have literally been on bed rest the past week! If I did get up it was to eat, use the bathroom, or lay on the couch with my brothers, who were also wicked sick too. DAMN YOU JOHN! Stop bringing virus' home with you from work! Lol. Also guys…summer school will be starting soon and I have a few, or at least I hope a few still, co-written projects I will be working on as well. So naturally my life is going to be VERY BUSY between writing for myself and my cowriters, going to school, physical training, and spiritual training. In short my updates might get real sucky real real soon. And seeing as how in two years im enlisting into the marines, I most likely wont update anymore after that. Ill be…you guys know…working and stuff. I know, I know someone LIKE ME joining the armed forces? Well all I can say is that I am a complex person with complex needs to be happy. But all humans are complex each in their own way. Trust me, it's with dubious support from my sisters that I enlist. They are not happy with me doing it, at all really. But onward and outward! I was toying with just making this four or five chapters long and just making a third and fourth part and so on….but I decided that this story will be the story I go the distance with. As in….i will take this as far as I can in the allotted time I have, with appropriate spin offs here and there. So my question for you all is whether I should rename this sequel to something else. Or if I should just keep it as 'Settling In'? Oh something occurred to me that no one has called me on! Harry's b-day is the day before school started in the books! Hahahah. Well seeing as how it's been about a week let's just push back the day school starts shall we! Nothing belongs to me! I wish it did! Haha. Um usual M rating, and usual warnings. I apologize for any mistakes! Also please feel free to check out Xanthe and Keira Marcos for stories like this one! **_

**Play Hard: Settling In: Chapter Four: Passion Collides Like A Train Wreck**

Ron looked around the platform and tried to see if he could find Harry. Last week Harry had owled him saying he'd meet him and the others here, and then Ron hadn't heard from him. He looked at Hermione and she just shrugged.

"Maybe he's already on the train Ron. We should board the train and look for him before we miss it." They all nodded in agreement and made their way onto it.

Ron groaned as they checked the last car, not finding Harry. "I don't get it 'Mione. Where is he?" The tall red head asked his friend. A group of Slytherines led by none other than Malfoy snickered at him. He turned and glared at them all. Draco cocked his head to the side. "Merlin, didn't he tell you lot anything!?"

Draco broke out into a fit of snickers and clutched his sides tightly at their bewildered faces.  
"Well, well. Seems like I know something about Potter before you lot do! Well, don't ask me because I'm not opening that can of worms! Salizar's balls, the looks on your face are going to be epic!" He full out laughed as he led his lackeys down the corridor.

"Wonder what that was about?" Ginny asked as she moved into the empty car and made herself comfortable. Ron shook his head both in confusion and bewilderment.

"Sodd it if I know."

The ride was filled with somewhat nervous happiness, excitement, laughter, and worry over Harry. He rested his head against the window and admitted that without Harry it just didn't seem like the same. It was dark by the time the train pulled into the station and they were up to the school.

They all entered the great hall and Ron looked around nervously for Harry, hoping to spot him. Then his gaze drifted over the head table in dismissive recognition of the professors. Then his gaze snapped back to the great greasy, sniveling bat. Harry was sitting beside him, with a happy smile on his face and a laugh in his voice. Ron furrowed his brow in confusion. There was something oddly different about Harry and there was something surely wrong with this picture. Then his eyes zeroed in on the expensive dress collar around Harry's neck.

He felt the blood drain from his face and realization struck him. "Ron, what is it, are you alright?" Hermione asked as she followed his gaze and took in Harry sitting beside Snape. Then she too was struck still with realization. A happy grin blossomed across her face as she saw Harry pick up a large, potion stained, pale hand and kiss it. The others around her turned and realized the same thing. Dean and his boy, Seamus, snickered and smiled. Luna hummed in happy indifference, and Neville grinned a toothy grin as he struggled with keeping Trevor and his new Fruit Bat, Stella, in his hands. Ginny giggled from behind her hand and muttered, "Harry scored!" Ron snapped his head around to glare at her. "WHAT?! I'M JUST SAYIN' RON! I MEAN HE DID! LOOK AT HOW HAPPY HE IS! WHEN HAVE WE EVER SEEN HIM THAT HAPPY?!"

Ron shook his head. "No. I won't believe it! He's got him tricked, under a spell! Com'on 'Mione we need to go rescue him!" Before Hermione could open her mouth to protest, Ron was stopped with a hand on his shoulder.

"He's not SPELLED Weasley, my Godfather would never collar an unwilling Submissive. Trust me, he is very happy with him." Ron narrowed his eyes at Malfoy in anger.

"I refuse to believe that Harry would willingly let himself be collared by that… sniveling dog." Ron bellowed out in anger, his voice loud and booming. The entire hall stopped and turned to look at him, not that he noticed.

"Hey that is my Godfather and Harry's Dom that you are insulting you great dundering Weasel!" Draco shouted back at him, his fist bunching in Ron's shirt.

"This is none of your business Ferret! And I don't give a bloody damn who it is that I'm insulting!" Ron snapped as he pushed Malfoy off of him and tried to get past him.

"Oh hell no! I am not letting you screw up their pairing!" Draco roared back and pushed Ron back hard again. Ron glared at him, then swung his fist. He felt it connect with Malfoy's jaw. Draco staggered back with a hand pressed to his jaw. Then in a fit of rage threw himself at Ron knocking them both to the ground. The others watched in horror and stepped back out of the way. Hermione heard someone shouting and looked at the head table as Harry and Snape hopped over the table and ran over to them.

"Ron! Sodding fuck! What the hell are you doing!?" Harry screamed and pulled him off of Draco and hurled him at Dean and Seamus, who barely managed to catch him. Harry dropped to his knees in front of his Dom's Godson. "Fuck Dray. Here sit up, let me see." Harry gingerly touched the broken nose, black eye, and split lip. He glowered and waved his wand over the damage, shaking his head. He then stood and walked quickly over to the guy he thought was his best friend.

"I am NOT under a SPELL!" Harry spat out in anger. "I am a happy, collared, extremely well fucked Submissive. And you just insulted Severus, Draco, and me with the things you said and just did." Ron looked at his friend and felt his rage simmer down into something else.

"What does he have that I don't? " He whispered out as he gazed into Harry's eyes. Harry bit his lip and shook his head.

"I told you Ron. Our dynamics don't mesh well at all. Besides you're like my brother now. Maybe not when we were younger, but definitely now." Harry explained with a sad look on his face. Ron bowed his head in sadness. He'd always held out hope. But now he could see that it was pointless. He heard a voice speak up at that. A voice that until now had remained silent.

"I see you and I are going to have problems Weasley. Well in that case, I'd rather you came to me directly instead of attacking my Godson. Though you are not blameless Draco. You should have stood aside and let him confront me instead of trying to bar his way to Harry. However, I am happy and grateful for your loyalty, but I can handle my own affairs Dragon. You both have detention for two weeks starting tomorrow night. Report to my office after diner for your assignments. Now find your seats, we have first years waiting." With that Snape and Harry turned and walked away to the head table after checking Draco one more time.

Ron's eyes connected with Malfoy's. He expected to see malice and offense, but instead glimpsed something else. He stared into the silver eyes and shivered at the emotions swarming on the surface. Ron couldn't figure out what he was seeing. It was strange, raw, almost vulnerable. A rare vulnerability that he had never seen in Malfoy's eyes before, and he imagined not many ever did see it. He was in short fascinated.

The strangeness however shifted away and was replaced by Malfoy's usual disdain and hate for him. But the emotions were so different, polar opposites really. They were too different to both be true. One was the truth and one was a lie. Or maybe a mask. But which one was it? He felt himself being pushed toward their table by Hermione.

He sat down and looked over at Malfoy's table. Malfoy was looking at him. His eyes were strange again, but not like before. Draco shifted and looked away. His eyes drifted back up and at Ron. Ron gulped soundlessly. He had to know if the strange looks were real or not because he had never seen some one look at him like that before. It was curious and a little stunning. They had just finished beating the snot out of each other, and here they were staring at each other. It just wasn't right somehow, but yet the more he looked the more strange the looks in Malfoy's eyes got. He certainly wasn't mooning after Ron by any means, but it when came to the platinum blonde this was a big difference in behavior. So it might was well have been moony. It just wasn't right! It was odd and peculiar! And it was…doing something funny to him. "Gin! Trade me places! Quickly before McGonagall gets back with the first years!" He whispered out to his sister who was sitting across from him. "Alright Ron! No need to throw a snit! Merlin's cock your testy today!" She bit out. She rolled her eyes at the obvious staring match the two were having. _'Gee he bounces back quick for a guy who's Sub just got "stolen".'_

After they were comfortably resituated, Ron sighed in relief. No more strangeness. Except, maybe it was his imagination, but it felt as though a hole were being drilled and burned into the back of his head. He shivered again. He wasn't sure this was entirely better. Had he always felt this way while sitting with his back to Malfoy? He honestly didn't know. Maybe he was just becoming more aware of the blood. He tapped the fingers of his right hand in agitation. He looked down at the knuckles of his tapping hand and saw blood staining them.

Malfoy's blood. On his hands. The mental image this awarded him had his back rim rod straight, and his trousers feeling a tad tight. Ron groaned inwardly and peeked under the table at his stiff cock that was pressing against his black plants. _'Sodding hell what is happening to me?' _He thought as he was overcome by an urge to taste the blood on his knuckles_. 'Ugh gross man. That blood probably came from his nose when you broke it!'_ another part of himself seemed to gag out. But the other part, the part that wanted to taste it, didn't much care where it had come from, not really any way.

Ron moaned inwardly and imagined his hands covered in blood, Malfoy's blood. Normally blood play highly disturbed him. In fact it was a huge problem for Harry when they had tried experimenting together in fifth year. But the idea of Malfoy's blood was making him throb. He could imagine cuffing that little bitch down and hurting him. Only if Malfoy wanted him to, thatrry is. But was Malfoy a Submissive…or what? He never acted like a Sub or a bottom. He was always so high and mighty, ordering his little minions around. But then that really meant nothing. Harry was Submissive to his soul and was The Boy Who Lived. Dumbledore was a Switch and was leading the fight against Voledmort. If only Ron could figure out what he was and what those strange looks were about.

The Headmaster stood and cleared his throat. Ron looked up and noticed that the sorting was over. He bit his lip as he realized he has zoned out while thinking about Malfoy. Ron looked the professors over and catalogued them in his head. His eye came across Gellert Grindelwald, and he smiled. The man was their new history professor as of fifth year. Ron knew that Grindelwald was also Albus' husband and partner. He just wondered what their dynamic mesh was like. Honestly two switches being partners couldn't be all that easy.

He sighed as his body calmed back down. It was easy for it to whenever Dumbleore talked. His voice was like the warmest milk. After the speech was over Ron turned and tucked into his meal. He was about halfway through a stake when he felt something smack the back of his bed. He stilled before he spun around to look behind him. His eyes zeroed in on Malfoy and saw the guy looking anywhere but at him.

Ron rolled his eye and turned back around. He was in the middle of cutting another piece of steak when he felt something hit the back of his head again. His knife had slipped and he had been perilously close to cutting himself. He growled and looked at his feet at the two dinner rolls laying on the floor. _'The fuck?_' he asked himself. He turned and looked at Malfoy again. This time he was looking at Ron with his usual sneer. Except Ron wasn't fooled. Malfoy was…he was FLIRTING! He narrowed his eyes and glared right back at him. He seemed to scream with his eyes for Malfoy to stop throwing bread at him. And the guy jutted his chin out, seeming to say _'make me'_. And Ron so wanted to. He didn't know what he wanted to do worse; punch him and break a few ribs, or shove him down onto his knees and make him put his sneering lips to better use. He bent down and snagged a dinner role off the floor, before he sent it flying right into Malfoy's newly healed nose. Malfoy groaned in pain then smirked and bowed his head. He was conceding to being made to behave.

The games ended there for the time being but Ron could still feel eyes on him. He ate in silence as the others around him chattered like monkeys. He could imagine that Malfoy probably liked playing coy suby games…if he was Submissive or a Switch at least. He looked at the blood on his hand and pursed his lips in thought. Attendance would be nice. He hadn't had sex since the end of the year party in sixth year. And still even then he was fourth in a dog pile, he hadn't a Sub or a Switch since….well since the last time he and Hermione had hooked up which had been Christmas of sixth year. He winced. He and his hand were quite old friends by this point. It wasn't that he didn't get offers because he did, he just thought that Harry and Hermione would end up wearing his collars someday, so he usually turned offers down out of some sad, misguided sense of loyalty.

Harry was certainly not happening now and Hermione… well she was more of a Pet than anything. And Ron honestly didn't feel like he had either the patience or temperament to handle and care for a Pet. He knew that fooling around with Malfoy could end up bad, but seeing how heated their fights always got, maybe other things could become heated too. Maybe, even if he was another Dom, they could satisfy something in each other. Something dark, twisted, carnal. Something that Ron honestly didn't know existed until now. But at the same time Malfoy was the only person he could imagine doing such...depraved…things to. It was enough to have his skin crawling. He was hard as steel now, the images that floated into his mind were positively filthy and raw. Ron suddenly found himself wanting to drill his hard cock into Malfoy's tight ass. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to will his horniness away. But also all he could see was Malfoy in cuffs and chains, kneeling naked with his knees parted so Ron could see his cock.

He snagged the other dinner roll off the floor and tossed it only hard enough to get the other guys attention. Draco flinched then looked at Ron, his eyebrow raised. Ron matched it, his head tilting to the side, in silent question. Then just too press his luck even further raised his hand and flicked his tongue at the blood as nonchalantly as possible, making it look like he was finally cleaning the blood of his hand, albeit in a strange way.

He flicked his eyes up at the guy and smirked at his wide eyes. Oh that message got through loud and clear. Silently he casted a notice me not charm to conceal his bulging hard on. He said nothing to friends, made no subtle head nods, just stood and left, knowing Malfoy would soon follow. He leaned against a wall and waited with bated breath. The double doors opened and Malfoy emerged. He closed the doors quietly and walked over to stand in front of Ron. Ron slid his gaze over his handiwork from earlier that night. It was all healed and faded but he knew the sensitivity remained.

He groaned inwardly. How they got from swearing at one another and throwing punches to flirting with one another and throwing needy looks was beyond Ron's comprehension. But hell, why refuse sex with it came pounding on his door? He sighed and gestured out with his hand for the Head Boy to lead the way back to his private rooms. Draco smirked and did just that. Ron rolled his head back on his neck and ran his hands through his hair. This was either going to be soo good it was life changing or be soo very bad they'd be scrambling to obliviate each other and themselves.

_**AN: so yea…a little switch up. Now you all know who the secondary pairing is in this story. But beyond them…I have no idea what the pairings should be, other than the ones iv already mentioned. I'm going to ask you guys for ideas about this but I am also going to generate a poll, as the choices are endless. Please let me know what you all want pairing wise. Oh and yes yes…I wont leave you all hanging. The sex will commence either tomorrow or the next day. Again sorry that I was so sick!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN: so here you all go. I am absolutely fascinated with the dynamic mesh I am creating for these two characters. This type of pairing actually does happen and this type of dynamic can form sometimes, it's just hard to manage and to really master. But no worries. I will skillfully create a beautiful pairing and dynamic with all the skill this particular Slave Girl knows. Ahaha. It has some warnings. First time, Anal Play, Nipple Torture, and Cock and Ball Torture. It's set to Only For One Night by Luther Vandross. I own nothing! Thanks to Keira and Xanthe for letting me play in their collective sandbox! Thanks to Jezabella Singe for the poem. be sure to look her up on here!**_

_**Love all,**_

_**Kat**_

**Play Hard: Settling In: Chapter Six: Only For One Night**

_"Take me low_  
_And break me apart_  
_I know what I want_  
_But not where to start_  
_So if I let go_  
_Take me under tonight_  
_Give in to desire_  
_And hurt me just right..."- Jezabella Singe_

Ron walked into the private rooms Malfoy shared with the Head Girl, who just so happened to be Hermione, and suddenly didn't know what he should do. He was a confident Top sure, and just as confident of a Dom. But Malfoy's blurred edges were making him self-conscience. He shoved his hands into his trousers and gave a little shrug as he watched Malfoy walk around and survey the sitting room for the first time. He turned and looked at Ron wondering just where the bolstering confidence had gone.

He honestly didn't know if he could do this other the other guy if Weasley acted like an insecure woman…scratch that…like an insecure Sub. If Draco had wanted that type of companionship he would have had his pick of Sub's. He had wanted someone with a hard edge and a gentle soul. And Weasley was just standing there, looking like a lost bunny rabbit; kind of jumpy, skittish, and leery. Draco really didn't want to have to push either one of them into giving it to Ron hard. But he also knew that Ron was a Dom to his bones, so treating him like a nervous Sub wouldn't work either.

He came to stand in front of the red head and leaned against the wall. He decided to just be forward and ask him what he was thinking.

"What's going on in your head? Where's the big bad Dom that was glaring at me and licking my blood off his hand?"

Ron inhaled sharply and tilted his head back. He ran his hand through his hair in frustration. He wanted Malfoy like hell on fire, so why couldn't he just be with him and have him however Malfoy would allow? Then he realized it was an issue of control. His uncertainty in the other guy's dynamic came with a loss of control. He didn't know what to expect from this Play, from this Scene, from this Hookup. And he didn't know whether he liked to be nor wanted to be out of control with Malfoy.

Draco bit his lip, and for the most part gathered the problem. But he wanted Ron to be open with him. He rested a hand lightly on Ron's arm. "Talk to me. Tell me what's wrong. We can't go anywhere tonight if you don't."

Ron looked down at the hand and sighed. Oh he was in big trouble; he was in shit up to his head, if not over his head. "I- what-" He started then groaned out. He shrugged the hand off and moved to sit on the couch. He was thinking that this was a big mistake and that he should just leave. Draco watched him carefully then moved behind him so that he was standing behind him and the couch. He bent down and draped his arms over Ron's shoulders. He put his lips to his ear. "Tell me." Ron closed his eyes. "I don't know how to act around you. I can't tell what your power or dynamic is. And not being able to tell where this is going is making me nervous." Ron explained. Draco slid his lips along the shell of Ron's ear.

"Why should that matter, any of it? You know everything that you need to know. I want you and you want me. Leave the rest alone. It can be found out and discussed later if tonight goes well. But for now it doesn't matter. Just be yourself with me. If you want to dominate me, then do so. If you want to sit back and let me hand it all, then that works out too. If you just want to give as I take, and take as I give that works too. It doesn't have to be so black and white. Hell, at this point it can even be vanilla sex, as long as you don't run away from me. Give it up. Your control, your certainty, your worry, your doubt. Give it up to the ether or give it up to me. I don't care which, but for once just let the reins go and see where your desires run free."

Ron let out a shuddering breath. "This…whatever this is, could be incredibly stupid of us." Draco laughed. "Only if you, well we, let it be. I am only asking for tonight. And if we mesh well, we can see where it takes us. It's not science, it's just desire." He breathed into the Dom's neck.

"Come around here, sit with me." Ron said as though he was giving a gentle request. Draco smiled and stripped off his robe and sweater, being sure to drop them onto the nearest chair. He dropped onto the couch and pressed his side against Ron's.

"What the sodding fuck are we doing, Malfoy? We were just beating the shit out of each other not even two hours ago." Ron whispered out as he touched his handiwork form earlier that evening. Draco chuckled and nipped at the pad of Ron's thumb.

"I know, and it was sexy as hell. I am not some gentle pet or abuse survivor, thankfully. You can be rough with me. You can even break me as long as you're there with potions and healing spells later. I like fighting with you, the passion, the intensity you put into every move is like a rolling wave of…of… dominance and sex for me. But I can handle it gentle too. Some nights I need it gentle. Whether I'm giving or receiving sometimes it is nice to be tended to gently."

Ron slid his hand into the back of Draco's hair. His other hand came up and cradled Draco's face. He wanted this man so badly. So badly he'd risk having a good dynamic mesh, which was careless, reckless, and stupid. But he could find some way to make it work. He'd make it work somehow, some way. With a breathy growl he smashed their lips together. The lips beneath his opened, sweet and pliantly. He kissed them with a bruising passion. All of his aggravation spilling into it, as he pulled the blonde into his lap. He felt a hand come up and pull his hair hard. He moaned as his head was jerked back and his neck was marked with a sharp bite. It felt…good. Was it supposed to feel good for him? He was a Dom, being marked wasn't something that Dom's generally allowed. And now he understood why.

He reached his hands up and cradled his…lover's…hips in his hands. The bite was deep and Ron could feel himself start to panic. Draco wanted Ron to give up his control. Over everything. He keened like a bitch and began to press on Draco's shoulders, trying to get him off. His partner growled the same way Ron often did, and gave a shake of his head. Ron moaned and let his shoulders sink and his head went back. Draco hummed in happy approval and lapped at his neck, soothing the bite and licking the spilled blood. He continued to lave Ron's neck and give him little nips. Ron slid his hands into the blonde hair and sighed.

Draco kissed his chin, then the corner of his mouth, and then finally pressed heady kisses to Ron's mouth. He canted his hips against the Ron's and moaned at the size of the other guy's dick. He dipped his tongue into his mouth time and time again. He broke the kiss and leaned back on Ron's lap. He reached his hands up and began to unbutton his own shirt, watching Ron watch him. He let it fall open and he slid a hand down his chest and torso. Ron's mouth was positively dripping. Draco slid off and backed away. He crooked a finger and Ron was up in a second. Draco smiled at his eagerness. He turned and lead the way to his bedroom. The light automatically flickered on when the door was opened. He briefly cast a glance around the room before he turned and saw Ron standing there, shirtless. He didn't have long to wait before a hard body was pressed against his and a tongue was exploring his mouth. He was backed into his bed and pushed down onto it. He crawled up so he lay in the middle with Ron straddling his hips. Ron broke the kiss and licked a path down Draco's neck and to his chest. He thumbed a nipple gently before scraping his nail across it.

Draco licked his lips and ran his hand along Ron's back. He gasped as his nipple was bit and tugged by teeth. "Hmm. That's delicious. Harder, I won't shatter on you. I promise that I am a big boy." Ron chuckled around the hardened flesh then sank his teeth into it, going only as hard as he dared. Draco groaned and held Ron's head to his chest. "That's so good." He sighed out as he picked up Ron's other hand and laid it over his neglected nipple. Ron's fingers gripped it hard and twisted slightly. Draco kept up the steady rhythm along Ron's spine. Up to his neck, and then down to his ass, he kept it going, over and over again as Ron became more confident, sucking, kissing, and biting along his chest deeply. He pressed a kiss to Ron's head then another to his forehead as he nudged his head up so he could kiss him again.

It took little work for Draco to flip them over. He reached down and rubbed Ron's nipples hard before he gripped them and pinched down hard, having the same effect that clamps would. Ron hissed and grabbed Draco's hips hard. What was wrong with him? First he wanted to lick Draco's blood from his hand, then he had wanted to play with the blood, then he let himself be marked, and now he was drooling and moaning like a bitch in heat. He didn't understand any of this, but knew that he couldn't stop the night. He went pliant again and whimpered. Draco's fingers eased off then rubbed the blood back into the abused nubs as blood flooded back into them. Ron cried out at the pain and bit his lip.

Draco grinned down at him. "I think we need Safe Words. Mine is Pi. Choose one." Ron sucked in a huge breath, and felt his body tremble and shake. Merlin this was not what he thought would happen, but he wanted, no he needed, more. "Red." He answered going with the general Safe Word. Draco smiled and bent down and kissed him once again before he pinched down harder on the nipples than before. Ron screamed and gripped the blankets beneath his back.

"Take it. I know you want to. Just give it up. Let it all go." Ron thrashed his head and sobbed out. What was happening to him? Malfoy had a Siren's Song that was bewitching him, taking from him every single concept and ideal he had and turning them on their heads. He felt his body go loose as the endorphins began to flow. His body was singing in a way he had never felt before. Fucking hell, if this was how Subs always felt it was a wonder that not everyone was a Sub, or that Subs didn't go about in a constant state of bliss. But then he knew that were some subs like that, and he knew that Dom's were needed to take Subs there. And then there were the blessed people who could do both.

It clicked then for him. Malfoy is a switch, and tonight he wanted Ron's submission. He bowed his head, turning it slightly to the left. Malfoy groaned out. "Good. Good boy. Merlin look at your face. So sweet and demure. I don't always want to dominate but when I do I expect nothing less than total and complete surrender. Every Dominant should truly submit at least once, so that they appreciate the gift they are given when someone submits for them. If you want my submission you need to earn it first by submitting for me. Only then will you see me in anything close to cuffs and chains, and a collar." Ron nodded in agreement and understanding.

"Hmm, none of that. You're still clinging to what little control you have left. Use your voice Weasley. And if you cannot, say your word and I'll back off. Do. You. Understand?" Draco bit out through clenched teeth as he pressed down harder on the sensitive fleshy nubs, and twisted hard. Ron screamed and sobbed out.

"Yes. Yes Sir. I understand. And I agree. Please just…it hurts. So much." Ron whispered out as he bit his lip until he tasted blood.

"And? I want it to hurt. I want to hurt you. And I want you to take it. Let me play as much as I want. You have a Safe Word, use it if you need to. I always play safe. I play hard as hell, but safe too. Trust me, you're safe with me." Then he bent down and sucked and bit into the raw nerves of Ron's left nipple. Ron felt tears slide down his face as he let himself get lost in the pain. Draco's wants were all that mattered. And somewhere down deep in himself, he needed this. And Draco was gouging it out of his soul and bringing it to the surface, exposing it.

With the massive waves of pain came a spark of unexpected pleasure. Draco chuckled as Ron's cock filled once more with blood. He placed his thigh between the spread legs and pressed it into the hard cock of his lover. He did this and hummed in satisfaction as Ron grinded himself down onto it. Normally Draco didn't like his Subs to move much, but in this case it was a good thing. He pressed a sloppy, wet, hard kiss onto Ron's right nipple and pulled back to look at them. "Gorgeous. Here look at them. Look at how pretty they are."

Ron was a bit nervous and scared to look. He glanced down and gasped. They were bright red and quickly fading into purple and blue. "Hmm you're going to be a bit sore for a few days if you don't use a potion or some spells. I'd rather you didn't though. I like seeing my marks on my lovers." He pressed a kiss to Ron's lips. "Thank you for letting me have this. And seeing how well everything goes, I'll pay you back in kind. I love the feeling of Sub Space as much as Top Space." Ron bowed his head.

"It is my highest honor to bring you pleasure Sir." He said, the words flowing from somewhere deep inside of him that he hadn't known existed before now.

"Such pretty words." Draco chuckled. He slid down and bit along Ron's abs. He dipped his tongue into Ron's naval and sucked it gently, showing his boy for the night that he could be as hard and as gentle as possible. He got to the trousers and growled at them. He flicked his hand, not wanting to worry about finishing with undressing. He grinned a Cheshire grin and picked Ron's cock up. He licked it from root to tip and kissed the head. He slid his tongue along the slit and gathered the precum onto his tongue. Salizar he tasted good. He raised his hand and squeezed the base of his cock hard. He sucked on the head and he slowly tightened his hand around the base.

Ron gave many gasping sobs at the pain. Draco let it slip from his mouth as he slid back away. He squeezed harder and looked at Ron's red face. "Oh, listen to you. God that's the sexiest thing I think I've heard so far tonight." He took his free hand and slapped Ron's balls lightly at first. Then slowly built up the pressure. On the last slap he pressed his hand down hard then after a few seconds later he dropped the cock and balls and waited until the full extent of the pain kicked in. He grinned when Ron screamed and doubled over, his knees drawn up to his chest. He sobbed into them and felt his hard on start to wilt again.

"Shh. It's ok. Ride the pain out. Let it happen, take it." Draco said as he rubbed Ron's quivering legs gently. The gentle touch brought his cock back to full life, which only made the blood rush back into it faster. He bit his lip hard and whimpered.

Draco leaned forward and kissed his thighs as Ron cooed low in the back of his throat. Draco carefully lowered the legs and caressed the sore organ. He pushed Ron's legs up to his chest and spread him open with his thumbs. He blew cool air across the cleft and watched his boy's legs tremble.

"Sir?" Ron ventured quietly, with fear in his voice. At that Draco looked up at him and grinned. "Yes?" Ron flushed and hid behind his hands.

"No one has ever pleasured me there in any way before." Ron admitted, shamefully. Draco licked his lips then pressed a kissed to the back of Ron's left thigh. "You're a complete virgin to anal play then? At least when it comes to yourself?" He confirmed as he worried the flesh at the back of Ron's thighs. "Yes Sir."

Draco grinned a wide smile. He slid up and back over Ron, careful to not rest too much weight on his cock and balls. He pressed his lips to Ron's in a gentle kiss. When he broke it he pressed their foreheads together. "If you'll allow me to, I would very much like to take your virginity. I know you maybe never thought of ever giving it away, and I know it's asking a lot. But I would LOVE to claim your hole Ron. I would love to show you just how could it can be." The red head keened and gave his consent, all the while shaking.

"Shh. It's ok. I'll be gentle with you. I won't hurt you, I promise. Just trust me sweetheart. And use your Safe Word if it gets too overwhelming." He kissed Ron's lips again and held him tightly. He slid back down and kissed the shaking thighs again.

He spread him open with his thumbs and nuzzled his nose into the crack of his ass. He smelled clean, most likely from a shower that morning. Draco smiled at not having to perform a cleansing charm. He slid his tongue along Ron's cleft and chuckled at Ron's moans. Ron put his head back. At this point he didn't much care what the other guy put him through as long as it felt good in the end and he was able to orgasm. He sighed and mewled at the sensation of his hole being kissed and licked open. He groaned in pleasure and spread his legs further. Draco snickered and pulled back. He pressed his fingers against the tight pucker and massaged it. He reached his other hand up and massaged Ron's perineum.

He watched Malfoy through lust blurred eyes. Everything was kind of hazy and spinning at the massive amount of pleasure he was in so far. Draco held his eyes as he leaned forward and tongued Ron's hole open again. Ron moaned loud and reached a hand up to gently rub one of his bruised nipples, hissing at the slight pain it brought. Draco spat on the red head's puckered entrance and massaged him there again. Ron whimpered and it made every single one of Draco's Top Triggers flip. He closed his eyes. He had purposefully kept them both on their edges.

Ron wasn't ready yet to tip over completely. If he felt good now, he would feel like he was in heaven by the time Draco was done with him. "Hmm listen to you whine. Merlin that's so fucking sexy. And look at your face. Damn I could get used to seeing you like this all the time."

Ron giggled and spread himself more. He wanted more. Draco slapped his thigh. "Get up on all fours. I want to spend some time eating your ass." Ron gulped and slowly got into position, blushing at the pillow that only thrust his ass up higher.

"Hmm, you're being such a good boy. I didn't know you could be this good. Now just relax and take it baby." Ron let himself drift on the pleasure he was feeling. He couldn't help but cry out in pleasure as his asshole, cock, and balls were gently worked over. Merlin, how could anything feel so good?

He felt a hard slap and only hummed his acceptance and pleasure. If Draco wanted to spank him, Ron was there to provide that service. He felt Draco lay down beside him. A hand carded through his hair and Ron leaned into it. "Hm. Yea. You're ready now." Ron cooed and nuzzled the hand all the while he tried to spread his legs further apart. Draco saw the attempt and smiled.

"No. I'm not talking about that. Not yet. Close though. I'm talking about something else." He kissed Ron's lips and then climbed off the bed. Ron knew he was going to come back. He had no doubts. Not more than a minute later he heard Draco come and stand back over him.

"What is your Safe Word? Tell me." Draco questioned. Ron hummed almost sleepily and answered. "Red. Does Sir wish to play hard again?" Draco sucked on his bottom lip. "Yes. I do. Are you ready?" Ron blinked then nodded. A little too gone to answer with his voice.

"Alright we'll start with five." Draco spoke then before Ron could even guess what was going to happen next he felt a strap strike across his ass. He hissed and bit his lip. He gripped the blankets hard and whimpered. He felt something strange inside him that he had never felt before. Every strike was making the strange feeling deepen. He screwed his eyes shut and panted.

He felt lips on his ear and heard a voice hiss out. "That's give it. Give in to it. It'll be like nothing you've ever felt." Ron keened then as the next set of five started. The feeling was unique and beautiful and it drew him in and seemed to expose him in a way he had never been exposed.

He swam in a hazy existence of raw feelings, physical and emotional. Then he was flipped over and his knees were drawn up and over Draco's shoulders. He felt lube being rubbed into his body and he gasped. He wanted this so bad. He wanted to belong to this man so much. Never had he ever felt like he wanted to belong to someone, to be someone's boy.

Draco took him and used his body well. Ron gripped the arms beside his head and gulped loudly. He had spittle dripping down his chin, and his eyes were heavy lidded. It burned and it hurt but he had never felt so good, so full, so claimed. He gazed up into the eyes of his Dominant for the night and whispered out a plea for more. Minuets turned into hours and before long Draco was spasming and shooting long and thick streams of come into his body. At the feeling of the come settling in his ass, Ron let go of the tightly wound coil in his belly and screamed as he emptied load after load of come onto their flush stomachs.

Afterward they lay panting together. Draco smirked. He had taken Ron down, so far down the other boy was delirious with it. Draco had exposed every single part of Ron and had tended to those parts tenderly. Ron cooed from his place on Draco's stomach.

"Now you understand. Now you see. I will happily gift you with my submission, now that you understand just what it means to truly submit. I think we'll sleep for now and in the morning we'll discuss our dynamic mesh and decide which is best for us. But I think for a few days I'd like to keep you in Sub Space. Then we'll see, okay?"

Ron giggled and smiled. "Yes Sir. Goodnight Sir." Draco laughed and kissed Ron's cheek. "Goodnight my love." Little did either one of them know that that would be the start of a complicated, complex, and fluid dynamic that would take a huge amount of commitment and effort. But would still in the end be just as rewarding as any simple dynamic.

_**AN: so yes. I know this was NOT what you were all expecting. I know you were all expecting for Ron to be a big bad Dom who bent draco to his will and even almost forced him to submit. Instead I gave you all this. a switchy draco who made Ron submit to him so ron would better appreciate Draco's submission when he chose to give it to him. I do plan on making this dynamic very complicated and fluid. Almost always changing based on their individual moods. I do believe that a Dom should submit at least once. Hmm I do hope that this wasn't too strange for you.**_

_**I love you all,**_

_**Kat**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN: So here is a short chapter! Ill probably update again later tonight I just wanted to get you all back onto the Severus/Harry story line. And I like where this one ends and cant see myself pushing this chapter to be more. I'll continue right after this though. So it goes from that morning to that day. I hope you all enjoy this sweet fluffy little chapter. Its set to Music Box by Mariah Carey. Thanks to jezabella singe for the poetry!**_

_**NEW AN: So I am definitely unhappy with how sleep deprived I was when I wrote this chapter so I am finally fixing it.**_

**Play Hard: Settling In: Chapter Seven: Music Box**

_"Body and soul_  
_I belong to you_  
_You see me fall_  
_Its nothing new_  
_You took my body_  
_With your first command_  
_You claimed my heart_  
_When you took my hand."- Jezabella Singe_

Harry grinned as he dressed. He was tender from the night before, and he felt all loose and comfy. He turned and saw Severus toweling off his hair. It had been a good choice to shower separately otherwise they might have run late. He walked over to his vanity and sat down. He looked at the Picture of his mother up in the corner of the mirror and smiled at her.

He honestly hadn't been surprised to hear that she and Severus had been childhood sweet hearts. He hadn't been surprised to learn that their Dynamics meshed poorly, which had resulted in a Dynamic Failure. By the point they admitted to themselves and each other that there was a problem, the damage had been done and their friendship ended when their Pairing had. He used his wand to blow dry his hair as he sat comfortably on his knees and heels in the chair. He looked at his reflection and smiled. It had taken him a few days to not go into a tail spin every time he looked at himself. But Severus helped him see that he was still attractive and beautiful, though his body was covered with thick, ropey scars.

Severus refused to let him put another glammer on. Instead he wanted Harry to wear them with all the pride that came with being strong enough to survive his captivity. Harry looked down at the dress collar and smiled. They had changed his every day one out for his dress collar for the first night back. And he honestly wanted to wear it for a while so show it and Severus off. He set his wand down and ran a comb and some product through his hair. He looked at his empty ears and wrinkled his nose.

He opened up his mother's light blue marble box and pulled out the case of earrings. He took out the Lapis Lazuli studs and put them in. He placed the case back into the box and shut it. He looked at the cameo of the two lovers on the front. Two male lovers. He shook his head. She had seen it all, maybe from the start. He opened the locket around his neck and took out his two rings. He slid the platinum band on first, then the white gold ring with the black diamond and amethyst setting. He had taken them off when he had showered.

He rubbed chapstick onto his lips and smiled. He climbed out of the chair and pushed it in. He turned and felt his draw drop open. Severus had pulled on black leather pants and was in the process of buttoning up a black silk shirt. Harry crossed the room and batted his hands out of the way. He wasn't sure why he thought Severus was going to go back to wearing head to toe black robes. When he was done he pressed his lips to his Dom's.

They stood there enveloped in each other's arms kissing. Finally Severus broke away. "We need to finish getting ready." Harry nodded and walked out of their room and into his own. Severus called it his room because it was mostly Harry's space. There was a desk and chair for homework, a sketching table, chair, and light in the corner for his art, and there was a love seat, two arm chairs and a low coffee table that all faced toward a large fireplace. On the couch were Harry's baby blanket and baby pillow.

The fireplace was third in their private rooms. On either side of the fire place and as well as behind his desk chair were book cases. The book case behind his desk chair was full off school books and supplies, the ones beside the fireplace had precious things on them like photo albums, frame pictures, and his stuffed bear, Theodore, a wicker basket of his saved letters, and all of his pet rocks. On the mantel were several more framed pictures, some of his friends, some of his families, and some of his sketches. As well as his mother's music box.

There was a new photo album; with barely more than ten photos in it and on the cover was a picture of Severus lounging in a chair with Harry straddled across his lap and his head resting on Severus' shoulder. Seth was an amazing photographer. And he had truly caught the sweetness in their pairing with the candid shot. It had been taken the day after their failed luncheon. Seth and Roman had stopped by Spinners End to check on their brothers and had taken the picture. Harry watched it move as Severus rubbed his back and kissed his cheek. He could hear the quiet sounds of Severus telling him, "I love you too baby boy" in the picture. Harry had crawled into his lap and had whispered the sentiment into Severus' ear, and Seth just so happened to catch Severus' reply in a photo.

Photo Severus turned and looked at him all the while smiling. Harry blinked then smiled back at him. He quickly turned and started to pack his bag for the day. "Harry! Let's go!" He turned towards the shout and grinned. "Coming Master!" He shouted back as he slipped the strap over his shoulder and walked out the door, pulling the door shut after him.

_"When you tell me I'm the only one you need.__  
__Sweet and tenderly and your love__  
__Breaks away the clouds surrounding me__  
__All I have I want to give to thee, oh baby"- Music Box Mariah Carey_


	8. Chapter 8

_**AN: sorry ive been MIA again…my family got quite angry with me and I got grounded. 22 and still getting grounded… :-( oh well their house their rules. So now that I got you all introduced to draco and ron, well I'll very rarely dedicate an entire medium sized chapter to it. Instead both pairings and storylines will be in a chapter. So starting now the chapters are going to be a bit bigger. I'll introduce every new pairing the way I did Draco and Ron, but after that they will be included in every chapter. Harry and Severus are still the main pairing, but this is a universe im writing about, and writing from just their story line is a bit…ehh not very universal…I guess. So I did like the suggestions you all gave for the pairings. So im interested to your reactions as each pairing develops. Also as Severus' family is important to him and Harry, as well as me, I might throw in a few OC story lines here and there. I want this story to be as complex as life is. I want it to include multiple pairings. All story line changes will be separated out with *** or something to that effect.**_

_**Usual disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing at all. Authorized by Xanthe and Keira Marcos. Usual warnings: BDSM, squicky things. Usual Rating: M-MA. Enjoy Sorry for any and all mistakes.**_

_**Love Kat.**_

**Play Hard: Settling In: Chapter Eight: First Day Back**

"Did you remember to take your potions this morning?" Severus asked as they headed down the corridors to the Great Hall.

"Yes Sir." Harry reassured as he walked behind Severus and slightly to the left. "And? What all you did you take?" Severus questioned as he hurried them down the hall.

"I took my potions for my bones, muscles, tendons, ligaments, cartilage, organs, and skin and scars. Then I took my daily contraceptive, as well as my general pain reliever and my nutrient potion." Harry ticked off onto his fingers smiling as he did so, loving the fact that he had someone to care about his health.

"Good. I'm going to make you a salve and lotion as well. The lotion is for all over, the salve is for your scars. The dermal regeneration potion should start working though by the end of the week. It should repair the damage to your skin and make most of your scars fade by about eighty percent after a period of three months. And I want you to eat everything on your plate. I don't care if you have to eat it slowly, just make sure you finish it all."

Harry groaned and almost rolled his eyes. "But I can't eat three full meals a day. I'll pop." He complained.

"You'll eat as much as I want you to! Now stop whining! If I can't trust you to completely eat all of your meals you will sit with me until I am satisfied I can trust you!" Severus snapped out as he climbed up the stairs.

Harry winced and bowed his head. "Yes Master. I'll be sure to eat all of my food. I'm sorry I whined." Severus said nothing but just reached his hand out and slipped it into Harry's.

Ron shuffled his feet as he stood behind Draco. "Stop fidgeting! You don't need to be nervous! Sorry yes, but not nervous." Draco bit out and snapped his fingers. Ron went to his knees by Draco's side. Draco rested his hand on top of Ron's head and stroked the red hair softly. He rubbed his ears gently knowing it would relax Ron even more. He saw Severus and Harry come up the stairs hand in hand. Harry looked chastised and very demure. Draco smiled. They were a good pair and seemed to have a good, strong, tight pairing, after only a few weeks no less. They saw him and Ron and both came to a standstill. Harry's mouth opened and Severus' brow was furrowed. Draco stood up straighter and tightened his fist in Ron's hair.

They slowly came to stand in front of Draco and Ron. Harry looked at Ron then at Draco then back down at Ron. He then turned and looked at Severus in confusion. Draco cleared his throat to take the attention off Ron. Harry blinked and looked at Draco with wide eyes.

"Ronald has something he would like to say to the two of you. Don't you Pet?" He gave a slight pull on the hair. "Yes Sir." Draco watched as Ron sank further down, his nose pressing into the ground. Draco looked up happily at his family members and smiled at their bewilderment.

"I apologize for my attitude, behavior, and interference. It was not my place to question your pairing. I was, however, hurt and worried about Harry's safety. That does not excuse my actions, but it is the reason behind my actions. I ask that you forgive me and trust me to not make such a mistake again in the future." Severus blinked then dropped Harry's hand. He went to his knees and sat Ron up. He took his chin gently in his hand and raised it so their eyes met.

"We forgave you yesterday. But thank you, your apology means a lot to us both. Next time you have a problem come to us and we'll work it out. Now stand up." He stood and helped Ron off the floor. Ron risked looking at Harry and saw a light in his eyes and happiness in his smile. Harry stepped forward and hugged him tightly. Ron hissed and pushed Harry away from him. He raised a hand and gently rubbed his left nipple. Harry watched the action and grinned.

"I'm very happy for you and Draco. You'll be good for each other." Harry congratulated as he plastered the side of his body against Severus'.

"Yes. It seems that congratulations are in order. Surprising turn out, but interesting none the less. Shall we go in?" Severus jauntily said

Draco nodded and placed a hand onto Ron's back. He was happy with his decision to try to at least court Ron. "I guess we'll sit with your friends today love. Come on then."

Harry grinned as he looked at the couple. It was an odd fit but a good one none the less. It might at times get complicated but in the end it'd be worth it. The easy Dynamic Meshes were a safe bet, like his. Dynamic Meshes that take a lot of effort and communication and compromise are hard. Both are rewarding of course but there is something to be said for putting the effort in to make a complicated a Mesh into an easy one. A lot of times it doesn't work out but when it does, it is pure magic.

Harry turned and kissed Severus on to the lips. Severus took his face in his hands and kissed Harry deeply. They hadn't played that morning and he had missed the feeling of his boy's body against his. The kiss held a promise for play time and loving that night…if Harry behaved during the day.

They broke the kiss and told each other that they loved each other before they each went their separate ways. Harry bounced over to the Gryphindor table with Ron and Draco by his side. He wasn't all that surprised with he saw Blaise and Pansy walk over to Draco and speak quietly with him. He was surprised however when the four of them took their seats at Gryphindor table. Harry ginned and sat down beside Hermione.

She watched as Harry, Ron, and three Slytherins sat down at her table. She felt her mouth drop open as she looked at Ron demurely make a plate for him and Malfoy to share. This wasn't right. Ron was Dominant so why was he catering to someone? It just wasn't natural. She agreed with the premise that every Dom should submit at least once, but to actually go from one to the other, it just didn't happen. She opened her mouth to speak but was stopped by a hand on her thigh. She looked down at it and saw that it was Harry's. She glanced up at him and his tiny head shake. He wanted her to be quiet about this…this farce. He wanted her to watch as her best friend was fed by someone else. What the hell was wrong with Harry that he could just sit back and accept this? It wasn't right and besides it was Malfoy of all people! If Ron was going to have some crazy Power change there were much better people to change for than Malfoy! Harry shook his head at her again. She frowned and batted his hand off of her. She couldn't just sit by and let this happen! This was RON. He wasn't some demure, obedient little pet.

"Ron what the bloody hell is going on?" She hissed as she leaned forward across the table. Ron said nothing, he didn't even raise his head to look at her.

"Ron! I'm talking to you! What are you bloody well doing with Malfoy of all people?" She snapped out as she reached out her hand to push the plate of food away. It was however caught in the air. She pulled at her hand and almost growled in anger. She looked at the person who was holding her wrist and glared at her.

"Let. Me. Go. This isn't right! He couldn't possibly be happy with this arrangement!" The bushy haired girl bit out as she tried to wrench her hand away.

"Be quiet you silly girl! Wasn't it just yesterday that you and Ginny were trying to tell Ron that he shouldn't interfere with Harry and Severus? So why are you being a hypocrite? Don't assume you understand anything about what has happened between them. Now sit down." Pansy spoke in a cold, hard voice.

Hermione promptly sat back down and bowed her head. She felt humiliated. She was just chastised like a child, or a naughty Submissive. She bit her lip and bowed her head. It wasn't every day that she was made to feel lame. Very few people could make her feel that way. She made her plate and ate in silence. She was right of course. It wasn't her place to judge anyone no matter how easy it seemed. She felt eyes on hers and peeked up. Pansy was sitting there across from her, examining her closely. Hermione flushed and looked back down.

She tried to imagine Pansy asking her for attendance and Hermione just couldn't see it. She wasn't even sure she'd agree if she was asked. She peeked over at Ron and frowned again. Malfoy fed a forkful of potatoes into Ron's mouth and dropped a kiss onto his lips. Ron grinned and wound his arms around Malfoy's neck. He was pressed tightly into the other guy's chest which made Ron whimper into the kiss. They separated and Malfoy gently touched his nipples and rubbed them. She watched as he stared with rapture at Ron's gasping face. Then he pinched the left one so very gently which had her friend keening and arching into the fingers. Malfoy growled and pressed a hard kiss to Ron's lips. After a few more seconds of kissing and pinching the blond broke the kiss and pulled away.

"Let's finish eating so we can go to the bathroom so I can examine you again before class to make sure you're healing properly." Ron nodded and opened his mouth as he was quickly fed the rest of their breakfast. At the last forkful he raised his hand and pushed it towards Malfoy. He arched a brow and smirked before popping it into his mouth. Ron smiled and nodded, seeming satisfied that Malfoy had ate as well. After that they were standing and quickly making their way out of the great hall. Ron was happy, that much was for sure.

Ron whimpered as fingers examined his nipples. Merlin they hurt and having them played with no matter how gently hurt quite a lot. He had a feeling he had better learn to get used to the pain, besides there was a part of him that liked the pain. It wasn't necessarily so much a like because it felt good, but a like because Draco wanted him to feel it and wanted him to take it. And he would happily provide that service. Not that it didn't feel good as well, but pain alone wasn't enough to make him orgasm, though it seemed to be sufficient in taking him down.

Ron had to admit that Sub Space felt good. He wouldn't choose to be it in all the time, or even some of the time, but every once in a while would be nice. But he knew for now that he'd stay in his Sub Space for as long as Draco wanted him to.

"They look good. Tonight we'll play with them a bit more, so we'll ask Severus for a general healing potion after class today. They'll still be just as sensitive, but it won't damage them at all to be played with. It'll just really hurt." Draco explained as he buttoned the shirt back up. Ron bit his lip and nodded his head.

Draco kissed him then to reassure him. "It'll be okay. I'll be right there, and you can always say your Safe Word. And you trust me not to permanently damage you right?" Ron nodded and held him.

"I'd love to suffer for you, if that's what you want." Ron whispered into his neck. Draco kissed his ear and whispered, "I love the way you look when you suffer for me so yes it's what I want." Ron shuddered at the filthy promise.

Harry sighed then climbed to his feet. He didn't want to go classes but knew he had to. He looked at the head table and saw Severus making ready to leave. He took a deep breath and thought the mantra _'I must be good today.'_

Every class had been the same so far. Every teacher had given the same speech. The classes that the seventh years were taking were designed to prepare them for the NEWTS as well as for life after school and so far Harry knew that he was going to have his nose stuck in books all day every day. He would barely have a life outside of studying. He shook his head as he walked into the last class for the day, Potions. He sat in the third row with Ron, Draco, Hermione, Pansy, Dean, Seamus, Blaise, and Neville. The door to the store room opened and Harry barely contained his moan. Severus looked so sexy.

He had at some point rolled his sleeves up and unbuttoned the first five buttons. His hair was pulled back into a high pony tail. It was a look he'd never seen on his Dom and it was incredibly hot. The hottest thing was that he was barefoot. The draw string on his pants was even loosened.

"You might as well all get comfortable while you can. This Indian Summer combined with Potions brewing is going to make it considerably hot in here. You won't get much of a break to take your layers off so do it now." He said as he walked over to the black board and began to put up the agenda for today as well as the notes.

"You too Harry. I won't have you get heat stroke on my account." He said as he looked between his teachers text book and the black board.

Harry's mouth dropped open. "But Sir what about…?" Harry broke off completely at a loss. Severus sighed and turned around.

"Does anyone in here have a problem with scar tissue? It seems Mr. Potter is does not wish to get comfortable because of how badly he was scarred due to an abusive relationship. We are all adults in here am I correct? So no one here cares?" Harry's jaw dropped and a hush fell over the room. Every one nodded that they didn't care then politely looked away from Harry.

"See Harry. No one cares, now I gave you an instruction. Get comfortable because the three potions we are working on today are spell and charm sensitive, so I can't spell you cool." Severus turned back around and continued preparing the black board.

Harry hated Severus in that moment, but he also understood. He peeled off his sweater and rolled up the sleeves of his button up. He felt people look at him and blushed. He unbuttoned the top few buttons and sighed in relief, it was better.

He sat back down and watched as Severus turned around to address the class. "You no doubt have all heard this speech already but I'm required to give it. Classes for seventh years are designed to prepare you all for careers after education, as well as preparing for the NEWTS. Fifth year classes are designed to prepare you for the OWLS, which is as much an aptitude test as it is a standardized test. Sixth year classes are designed to prepare for the NEWTS as much as they are designed to stream line individual skills. Seventh year is designed to continue to prepare you for the NEWTS as much as it is to prepare for careers after school. So along with the general education classes that are needed to pass the NEWTS, you will all be taking classes that are specific to your decided career choice. Yes many of these classes are the same so this class in particular will count as both for some of you and only one for others. "

"So misbehavior will not be tolerated in this class or any other this year. There will be no detentions handed out in classes to seventh years. If you want to successfully pass the NEWTS exam as well as your specific classes, you will come every day, within reasonable exception. Obviously if you are ill, a day or two can be easily made up. If you are injured that is also a reasonable exception. You will be held to a higher expectation where work and studying are concerned. You are to not misbehave like juvenile delinquents, because if you do so it will be grounds for immediate dismissal from the class, no matter what class it is. Not maintaining a grade of average or higher is also grounds for dismissal. If this happens going to your head of house over the professor who dismissed you will only hurt your case more. However you can try to appeal the decision with an appeals process where you appeal to remain in the class to not only me but the other professors as well."

"You are all of age and that makes you all adults. If you want an education that will help you secure a good career, you will behave like an adult. So this year you may call me by my name if you wish to. We are all on the same level now and if you wish to have my respect you will earn it. Also, it would be beneficial if you all began to write up your resumes and have your professors of choice write up recommendations."

"You are all in this class because you deserve, want, and need to be here. You all have the potential be exceptional Potions Masters and Mistresses if you wish to. Some of you may need to work extra hard, and some of you may find the class to easy but every single one of you has the skill level to be here. That being said. Please open your journals and take note of what is on the black board. After every one is done we will discuss everything. After I believe you all have a firm grasp on the information we will begin the first potion."

Three hours later Harry was shifting in his seat in discomfort. He was hot, sticky, and sweaty. Severus was making his rounds for the third time. The potions that were successful were bottled and the students were excused. Harry looked at Hermione next to him and gave her a nervous smile. He really hoped that he got a good score for the day, as he was the one to take point on the last potion. She gazed down at his arms and frowned but said nothing. Severus got to their cauldron and gazed down into it. He stirred it, sniffed it, and it was tested for weight, mass, and volume, even the consistency was examined. Every single result was recorded onto a scroll. Severus stepped back and swished his wand and bottled the potion.

"Very good Harry. Hermione you may leave if you wish to." Severus said as he moved on to the last station. After the potion was bottled and the partners excused, he began to pitter pattered around the room, cleaning and straightening for the night. Draco and Ron approached him and asked him discretely for something. He arched his brow then summoned whatever it was that they had asked for.

Harry stood and began to help Severus straighten up. Severus waved his hand over Harry, and the young man felt his body begin to cool. He sighed in relief and itched the back of his neck. He felt gross.

"How about we skip dinner in the hall and have it in our quarters after a nice long shower?" Harry asked as his pulled his sticking shirt away from him. Severus chuckled and nodded his head.

"A shower and a quiet dinner would be nice. Gather your stuff and meet me by the door. Harry did as he was told and turned to look at his Dom who was standing by the door. He smiled at him and felt himself swim on a sleepy haze. Severus held out his hand and Harry eagerly took it and swung it as they closed the door behind them and walked down the corridor towards their quarters. He was happy, safe, content, and comfortable with this man.

_**AN: Sex will commence next chapter so stay tuned. I will update either tomorrow or the next day. For now I am tired. Ugh very tired.**_

_**Also I recently discovered a few movies you should all watch. Nothing life style-ish or BDSM, but good stories none the less. 'The Life of Pi'. Great spiritual movie. 'The Impossible'. Great movie about human compassion and the will to survive no matter the odds. Cringe worthy though. ALSO GUYS GUESS WHAT!? I found the very first BDSM fanfiction I ever read! He removed it from FanFiction but I found it on another site! After like 5 years of looking! 'How Severus Spends His Summer Hols' is the name! but just Google Stirs of Echo. It's the third result. It says 'Stirs of Echo-Insane Journal'. From there the first thing on the thing page is a directory to where to find the story. Also through that site you can find spin offs of the story. I recommend you read it, all of you. Its so so so so good and it quite literally changed my life. Because I was so innocent and vanilla but I loved the story and the terms he mentioned were important so I Googled them. Once I understood I went back and reread. Then the more I did this my need to understand the story became a curiosity about BDSM, which eventually and gradually became knowledge about BDSM, which then eventually after about 8 years lead to becoming a member of the lifestyle and sub culture, though I always was. I officially became a member of the lifestyle and sub culture when I was about 19 and 20. But I didn't get officially and completely trained until a month before my 21st bday. I was trained for Total Power Exchange for three months. Not too long, but I already knew quite a lot. And Matt just had to take my book(manual) and theoretical knowledge and turn it all into real world experience and turn my instincts into intention. Read it! It's so worth it. Mpreg warning though, as well as brutality, abuse, neglect, torture. This has some warnings it indeed does. Okay God enough babbling. I just had to tell you all about that though! Lol. I found it when I was sick and on bed rest. I screamed in joy and woke the house up! My mom came down and was all 'Princess are you ok!? I heard you scream out! Tell me what's wrong!' ahahahahaha.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**AN: hi all so this is a little interrupter/spin off. It's not much but ehh its meant to be short. Set to Come and Get it by Slena Gomez, or really the cover by Tiffany, Tyler, and Chester. Cant stand the original song. I hope you all keep reading. Disclaimer: I own nothing. Warning: BDSM, Rating: K+**_

_**Love kat**_

**Play Hard: Settling In: Interrupter: When You're ready Come and Get It part one**

Pansy walked down the corridor beside Blaise, they both were heading to potions. Blaise shook his head in thought and sighed. She looked at him and frowned.

"Why are you so mopey?" She questioned. "No real reason. I'm just… I have someone on my mind is all." He answered as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Who doesn't have someone on their minds this year? It seems everyone is thinking of someone. Who are you thinking of?" He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Just someone who has me very confused about what I want from life. I thought I knew what I wanted, but it seems fate likes to make a mockery of me. I find myself thinking and wanting things that my mother would most certainly disapprove of."

She bit her lip and nodded her head. "Like wise. But yet if she ever approached me, I don't think I could refuse or deny. She makes me want to risk being disowned. Not that I wouldn't be 'adopted' into a large family if I were. I want my parents to be proud of me and to love whoever I choose to be with, but that won't happen. Maybe I should just remove myself much like the Black sisters did from their insane family?"

"Perhaps. And Perhaps I will do something similar. I will never trust any of my partners around my mother. The Black Widow she is. She'd probably rob them from me only to have them disappear or die somehow a few years later." Blaise responded and shrugged.

"Hmm is she on husband number eight yet?" Pansy asked only half joking. "No, wife and Slave number four. Not to mention her…herem of Subs… I don't understand my mother and I'd rather keep my partners far from her.

"Huh. Well good luck with Neville." She muttered as they neared the class room. Blaise chuckled, they knew each other too well. "Luck for you and Granger as well."

* * *

Neville saw Blaise and Pansy enter the room and took a deep breath. He thought Blaise's skin color was beautiful. He thought that his height was perfect. And he was absolutely in love with his eyes. He sat down and gulped as Blaise slid in beside him on the bench. He licked his red lips as multiple dirty images flitered through his mind. He wanted to do a lot of dirty things with the tall aristocrat.

* * *

Hermione felt Pansy slide in beside her and gripped her quill hard enough to almost break it. She felt all warm and tingly whenever she was around the girl. She hated how much her body responded to the Dom. She, intellectually, couldn't believe that she was so attracted to her. She wanted to crawl after her on her leash, she wanted to kneel and lay at her feet. She wanted to devote her entire being to this woman. Every ounce of her had been screaming out for this girl. When she slept she saw Pansy in her dreams. The older girl had been getting under her skin and had been eating away at her. She felt a thigh press against hers and she bit back a soft moan. _'Merlin help me get through this!' _

* * *

Pansy rubbed her thigh against Hermione's. She could feel the skin beneath the skirt heat up, she looked at the bushy haired girl out of the corner of her eye and smiled at her flushed face. She wanted this Sub so bad. She wanted to spoil and pamper this pet as much as possible. She wanted to take Hermione's beautiful skin and turn in red, not in blood or pain, but in satisfaction, desire, and maybe even a tad bit of humiliation. She chuckled silently to herself and discretely put her hand onto Hermione's knee just to see her reaction. A muffled squeak came from the girl and Pansy leered at no one particular.

Severus and Harry walked in and Pansy watched in amusement as Harry took a black and dark blue kneeling cushion from his bag. He tossed it onto the ground beside Severus' desk. He then kneeled and took out his supplies. Severus pulled a silver leash from his pocket and clipped it to Harry's collar and then secured it to a leash hook on his desk. She diverted her gaze, knowing better than to look at a Sub in deep submission. Severus walked over to the black board and began to put up the instructions for that day. Apparently they would be only taking notes today, which explained the deep submission. She sighed and imagined Hermione in deep submission. Merlin she'd look beautiful. Pansy let herself get lost in the fantasy of all the differently ways of putting Hermione into deep submission, of putting her into subspace.

She shook her head and smiled. She'd wait until Hermione was ready. Just like Blaise would wait for Neville. And when their baby's were ready they'd come to them. It was just as well too…because in all honesty, Pansy wasn't entirely ready either.


	10. Chapter 10

_**AN: ok here is the much anticipated 'Play Harder' spin off. I hope you all enjoy. it takes place in November, so a month after the start of school. It's set to Play hard by Krewlla. Which you guessed it…was the original inspiration for that one shot it is also set to S&M by Rihanna and Britney Spears and Diamonds by Rihanna. my play hard series is supposed to be a hard and raw BDSM fanfiction that has as much love, romance, fluff, angst, and drama in it as it does sex, BDSM lifestyle/subculture details, and well basically just smut. So far ive been setting up the love stories but its time to get back to the sex and to the lifestyle as a whole. Things like rules, kneeling, deep submission, punishment and discipline, plate sharing…they've all been mentioned but I don't focus on them. And really…why would I? I live this lifestyle. While I do know this all and intentionally do it all, it's a part of my life that I barely try to explain away anymore. But I would love to get in depth with you all. After all this is what I intended to do. Disclaimer: I own nothing, Warnings: umm a lot of hard play, Rating: M-MA/NC-17**_

_**This is the first true scene that they do together that takes harry to all of his "limits". This is the start of Harry's "training" with severus. Squick factor. You've been warned.**_

_**HUGE MASSIVE THANKS TO MY NEW BETA Readr4evr! Absolutely amazing! be sure to look for betaed versions of the past chapters.**_

_**ENJOY, i hope it is worth the wait.**_

**Play Hard: Settling In: Play Harder**

"_Just one night full of sin  
Feel the pain on your skin  
Tough, I don't scream mercy  
It's your time to hurt me.  
If I'm bad tie me down  
Shut me up, gag and bound me  
'Cause the pain is my pleasure  
Nothing comes better"_

Harry panted as his nipples were pinched again. It hurt so bad, but it felt so good. His head was pulled over the edge of the bed and his mouth was opened for his Master's big, fat cock. The cock slid past his lips and teeth and straight down his throat. He relaxed his jaw and moaned. Severus' cock tasted so good. Every thrust in smacked the back of his throat and chocked him. It was the only form of chocking he could and would take. And he happily took it. He was proud that his Master wanted to fuck his mouth in this way. He gagged a few times around the cock, his limits being tested.

Harry had a choice… he could either safe out of it, or he could try to take it, for as long as possible. He so desperately wanted to take whatever Severus handed out. And he trusted Severus to not damage him. He balled his fists and remembered to breathe around the organ in his mouth. The chocking was becoming a bit too much and he felt the beginnings of panic rise in his chest, then he felt the pressure ease off and the thrusts become more shallow and slow. He knew he could trust him. He hummed and smacked his greedy lips around the rock hard prick in his mouth. He so wanted to suck him and lick him and play with him, but he wasn't allowed such privileges today. Today he and his body only existed to serve and pleasure.

He felt the cock slide from his mouth and lips press against his wet ones. He opened his pliant mouth and let his Master explore it deeply in a hungry kiss. It was a kiss that promised so many things and it was a kiss of satisfaction and approval over Harry not using his safety net to escape the sweet mouth fucking no matter how much he had wanted. It was a kiss of pride. And it was a kiss of love. Harry cooed and nuzzled his Master's cheek when Severus broke the kiss.

"My good baby boy. I have so many plans for you today. But you're safe with me. I promise." Severus spoke out in a quiet voice. It was so quiet it demanded all of Harry's focus. His breathing stilled and his heart rate slowed. "Good. Throughout today my voice will serve to anchor you and take you down as you will be put into many situations that you will want to run from. But you're brave so I know you'll face them. If you need to use your safety net then do so, I will not be disappointed or angry if you do."

Harry opened his eyes and looked up at his Dom. A hand slid through his hair and he whimpered low in the back of his throat. Severus smiled down in pride and love as his black eyes flashed. This was his boy. This beautiful, perfect, loving being was his Submissive. He was made for Severus, he was Severus' perfect match, his other half.

He grinned down at him and said, "get up on the bed on your back, in the middle." Harry quickly crawled to fulfill the instruction and waited with baited breath for whatever would come next. He watched as Severus walked over to their chest, which had been pulled out of their closet for easy access. He bit his lip as his Dom took out several cuffs and lengths of chain. Then his arms were secured to the bed post at the head of the bed and his ankles to posts at the foot of the bed. He was entirely and perfectly spread eagle and the restraints were tight. But not so tight it hurt, but were only so tight that it was definitely noticeable.

Severus smiled down at him and thumbed his lips. He contemplated gagging him, as he had never gagged him before, but decided that today was a day to here Harry scream. He grinned and watched a noticeable shiver run throughout his boy's body. "You submit of your own free will?" He asked as was custom before an extremely hard scene, though this would not be anywhere as hard as he'd like to go.

"Yes Master. I submit and surrender entirely of my own free will. I am yours." Harry answered as he closed his eyes and bowed his head. "And you understand your responsibility to both you and I?" Severus asked as he fisted his hand into Harry's hair hard and yanked up his head so they were eye to eye.

Harry whimpered, "Yes Sir. I am responsible for your pleasure. For letting you take all you want from me while never forgetting that I am also responsible for my own safety. If I have reached my limits and cannot foreseeably go beyond them I will honestly communicate my need to slow down or stop to you, my Master. All of your wants are my responsibility as are all of my needs. If you do not give me all I need, I will honestly communicate my needs to you. I am responsible for trusting you with all that I am. I am here to serve you in whatever way you deem worthy."

Severus relaxed his hand and slid it along Harry's face. "And what are my responsibilities to you?" Harry gulped and fought to keep the eye contact no matter how exposed he felt. "You are responsible for my safety, wellbeing, and health. You are responsible for my care and all of my needs. You responsibility is to meet and fulfill my needs to the best of your abilities. Your responsibility is to never go beyond what I am capable of. Your responsibility is to never harm, hurt, or damage me."

Severus nodded. "Our wants and needs. We each have equal responsibility and power with each other. You are no less than I, especially in our pairing. You are my very much loved Slave, but you are not an unwilling captive." Harry's eyes lit as he gazed at Severus. He loved this man. He would endure hell to be with him, but he'd never suffer for him unless it was a mutual want and need.

"Who are you?" Severus asked, wanting the boy to hear himself say it out loud for the first time. "I am yours. I am your boy, your lover, your partner, your future husband, the future father to your children, your Submissive, and your Slave." Harry answered as he finally bowed his head, in love and complete surrender instead of fear.

"You're Emergency Safe Word is Dominion. Say it." He said and he walked back over to their chest and began to pull out things to use on his boy.

Harry closed his eyes. "My Emergency Safe Word is Dominion."

"What are your usual Safe Words and what other ways of communication are in your safety net?"

"My usual Safe Words are Green, Yellow, and Red. My other forms of communicating are knocking, tapping, hand signals, ringing a bell, and blowing a whistle."

"Very good. I won't be gagging you today so use your vocal ways of communication, unless you find yourself unable to vocally communicate your needs accurately." He instructed as he prepared the folding table beside their bed with everything he would need for the first portion for their scene. Harry looked at the table and felt panic rise in his chest. I could remember such a table with implements laid out on it in a much more brutal setting.

"Eyes closed. You shouldn't be focusing on anything I am doing. Focus on your breathing. Slow and deep from your diaphragm. Focus on your submission. Focus on your free will. Focus on who are you. Focus on our responsibilities to each other. We can stop at any point. Calm down and relax. Track your heart beat for me and tell me when it's at rest."

Harry took slow, deep, even breaths the way he and Severus had been working on. He concentrated on his pounding heart and counted as best he could the beats of the thudding, pumping muscle. He felt like he had just run a marathon. Seeing that table had caused so much panic and anxiety to rise in him that he had been seconds away from a panic attack. He concentrated on breathing, and going over his and Severus' responsibilities.

He felt his tense muscles loosen, and felt his breathing become deep and natural. "Very good. I want you nice and loose, or you'll cut your rush and that won't be nearly as enjoyable. Remember to concentrate on keeping yourself relaxed. If you reach your pain threshold, I expect you to Safe Word out of it, and from there we will place the level of pain onto a threshold scale. We will discuss why it hurt, why it scared you. After we do that we will carry on. Use your Emergency Safe Word if you need to and the scene will stop completely. Remember to listen to the sound of my voice if you start to panic. Do you understand all I have said?"

Harry nodded then remembered to use his words. "Yes Sir. I understand." Severus grinned as he turned and looked down at his boy. "Very good we'll start now. I'll begin easy and gradually I'll start to get harder."

_**Warning: explicit BDSM scene ahead. Warnings include pain play, edge play, blood play, knife and razor blade play, cock and ball torture, nipple torture, whipping, flogging…ect. MA content.**_

Harry gulped as the rabbit fur flogger landed on his stomach. He whimpered at the decadent feeling that spread across his stomach. He opened his eyes and watched as the flogger landed again. He moaned as he watched his skin turn pink beneath the fur. It was one of the hottest things he'd ever seen and felt. They'd never played with the floggers before, and damn did it feel good. He wrapped his fists around the chains and squeezed them until his knuckles turned white. He remembered Severus telling him to keep relaxed and made himself loosen his grip. He watched as it landed on his left nipple and he moaned in pleasure. His skin was getting a spectacular warm up and it felt delicious. He was hard and only getting harder. He had orders to hold his erection, and there was no way he'd be coming until the end of the scene. But he suspected that there would a few times that his hard on would wilt.

His watched the flogger land on his left thigh and sighed out in pleasure. It was like being kissed by a cloud or a marshmallow. He watched as both of his legs were worked over in equal measure. His skin was a decadent pink and his breath was starting to quicken. He looked up at Severus and mewled at the concentration on his man's face. Severus raised his eyes to Harry's and grinned. He bent down and kissed Harry on his lips and took a step back.

"How was that? Did it hurt at all?" Severus asked as he stretched his back and arms. Harry shook his head. "No Master, it felt like being kissed by a cloud, or like falling into cotton candy. It was very soft." Severus chuckled and nodded his head. "If you were going to put it on the scale, what level would it be?" Harry bit his lip and thought for a second. Was one an accurate number? Or was it closer to two or three? He decided that one was accurate enough for him and held a one up the way they had discussed. "Alright then. I thought as much. You truly are a high level masochist. I'm going to use the rabbit fur, and suede and leather on you at the same time now to help build you up to just the saude and leather flogger."

Severus gripped the suede and leather flogger in his left hand and gazed down at his boy. He waited until Harry exhaled then struck with the flogger. Harry moaned as the suede and leather bit into his skin. It was like a nipping love bite. It barely and briefly registered as anything higher than a three on the scale. He looked at the dark pink, slightly red skin and moaned again. It looked so pretty. The rabbit fur kept the suede and leather a surprise every time. And before long his heart was thudding and his cock was even harder. The anticipation of the harsher flogger was driving him wild. He began keening in the back of his throat for it, wanting the bite it brought with it.

Before long the rabbit fur was tossed onto the table and he watched as only the suede and leather struck his skin time after time. He felt a bite of leather land on his nipple and whimpered. He felt hot, like his blood was rushing and burning beneath his skin. He groaned and threw his head back. It barely hurt, but the longer the flogger was used on him, the more sensitive his body got, the faster his heart beat, the harsher his breath became. He could come from just this if it was used for long enough. Then the intensity of the strikes started increasing, biting into his sensitive and warmed up flesh. Merlin did that bite! His skin was already so warm and red and now it was being worked over even harder.

Now Harry understood how a flogger was used. He didn't think he could take it any harder. Yet the intensity kept increasing as did the speed. He opened his eyes and looked at his red and quickly welting chest, torso, and legs. A leather tassel struck his nipple again, hard and fast. He gasped loud and arched into the flogger. He wanted that harsh bite on his nipple again. He got his wish as the flogger thudded down onto his nipple harder than before.

Then it was over, all of it. He opened his eyes and looked at Severus' expectant ones. Harry licked his lips and held four fingers up. Severus grinned and dropped the flogger onto the table. He looked down at his boy and at his red, welted body. He looked good. He looked perfect like this. He looked at his boy's sensitive and hard nipples and grinned. He loved playing with those sensitive nubs maybe a bit too much. He rubbed them for a while and listened to his boy's moans then without warning pinched down on them hard. Harry squealed and arched into the fingers.

Then the pain kept increasing and his breath came in soft panting gasps. He opened his eyes and looked at the fingers twisting his sensitive nipples. Merlin it hurt so bad, he didn't know if he could take much more. Then he remembered the jaws of steel being clamped down on his nipples for far longer than allowed. He felt panic rise in his chest. If it hadn't been for healing potions and spells Harry's nipples would now be dead nubs of permanently damaged nerves.

"Breathe Harry. Take the pain. Relax into it. It's just my fingers. I can let go whenever you want me to. Trust me baby, you're safe with me. If you let me play with them for as long as I want I'll reward you. I want to play with them as much as I want, however I want. And you want to give me what I want don't you?"

Harry sobbed into the pain and nodded his head. He so desperately wanted to give Severus everything he wanted. He took a deep breath and tried to relax into the pain. He closed his eyes and felt his wilted cock surge back to life. How could something so painful feel so good? And he trusted Severus with his life. Severus was not Mikale and Harry wanted to give Severus everything. He moaned into the pain and pleasure and wet his already dripping lips. He felt a kiss being dropped onto his lips, which he gladly returned. Severus pulled away and gazed down at his little love. "Brace yourself, because it's going to hurt like hell as soon as I let go."

He watched as his Severus released his tortured nubs and Harry gasped in complete pain. His erection died and he pulled as far back into bed as he could. It hurt so much. Tears slid down his face as blood rushed back into his nipples. How could just fingers hurt so much? He thanked Merlin that Severus hadn't chosen to use the clamps on his nipples.

Severus wiped the tears off Harry's face. He kissed the tear stained cheeks and rested his forehead against Harry's. "Good boy. You took that so well. I'm proud of you. I know that hurt and scared you but you took it like the brave boy I know you are. Now what level on the scale would you say that was?" Severus slid his hand through Harry's sweat matted hair.

"An eight Master, it was very painful and it really reminded of me of Mikale's jaws of steel, but you talked to me and it brought me back. I love you and I know that you'd never give me more than I can handle. And I know that I can take a lot more than that eventually. Someday what you just did will be only a five or four on the scale." He smiled as he explained.

"True. A lot of what we do may remind you of your time with Mikale, but I will never be Mikale and I will always love you. And protect you. You're my baby." He kissed Harry again and pulled away. He took a step back and laid the flogger on the table. He picked up the third and final flogger in their collection and flicked it leisurely off to the side. Harry looked at it nervously. He was unsure about this. Severus saw the unsure look in his eyes and grinned wickedly.

"How many do you think you can take from this particular flogger? Five, ten…maybe twenty?" he asked as he trailed the leather tresses along Harry's chest and over his nipples. "Open your eyes and look at the flogger Harry." Harry hadn't even been aware that he had closed his eyes. He looked down at the Cato' nine tails and gulped. He was scared of this flogger, but had always been fascinated by it too. He wanted it purely to see what it would feel like. The anticipation of it was killing him. Would it be unbearable pain, would it bring imaginable pleasure?

"Kiss the tresses Harry. Suck on them, make love to them, because I promise you they can make love right back, if you let them. If you don't struggle and put up a fight that is." Severus ordered as he shifted on his bare feet. Harry opened his mouth and bent up as far as he could to kiss and suck on the hard leather tresses.

The feeling of leather sliding past his lips was intoxicating and the taste settled hard onto his tongue. He kissed and sucked on every tip of every tress. He slid the last one out of his mouth and looked up his Dom who was still grinning wickedly. He nodded his head. "Remember to stay loose or you'll cut your rush. And remember your Safe Words."

Harry watched fascinated as Severus pulled his arm back, then swung forward. Harry saw the tresses land, before he heard the thud, and certainly before he felt the pain. Harry gasped and hissed in a breath. Damn that stung! But there was something else there too. He watched as the tresses slid off his torso. He looked up at Severus and blinked owlishly. Severus arched an eyebrow down at him.

"Green." Harry said and relaxed back into the bed. Yes it hurt, but oddly (or maybe not so oddly) he wanted more of it. He watched in rapture as every strike landed and worked him over. Every thud against his nipples made him cry out joyously. Severus built up an ever increasing rhythm.

The Sub gasped and moaned. Half way into the second set of ten he whined like a bitch in heat and began speaking a stream of garbled nonsense. Severus looked at the pool of precum that had dropped steadily onto his boy's belly and smirked. He dropped the twentieth strike and watched as Harry threw his head back and muttered a barely discernible stream of "Green. Oh please more more more more. Green. Greeeen." Severus lowered the flogger and bent over Harry. He pressed his fingers to his pulse. It was racing. "Look at me." He watched as Harry's eyes opened and looked at him. He measured the size and dilation of Harry's pupils and decided a bit more wouldn't be damaging. Then he really gazed into Harry's eyes.

Harry was gazing at him in so much love, trust, and desire. Harry wanted to be everything Severus wanted and needed. And it showed clearer than ever before. He knew Harry was teetering on his Sub Space and was only moments away from tipping into it. Just from flogging. He pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead and sat up. He grabbed a canteen of water and slipped a straw into it. He pressed it to Harry's lips in a silent command that he drink it. Harry did rather happily. Then he sat back and watched as Severus screwed the lid back onto the canteen of water.

Severus picked a towel up off of the table and began to wipe down Harry'sweat covered body, the cuffs, and the chains. Next he wiped of Harry's face and ran the towel threw his hair. He pulled the chair up next to the bed and sat down on it and crossed his leather clad legs. He dried himself off with a different towel and gazed at Harry in quiet observation. His boy seemed to discern that they were taking a break for the time beginning. After all, if Harry fell into Sub Space, the scene would for the most part end and they still had more implements to measure on the threshold scale. They couldn't do that if Harry's system was too flooded with endorphins.

He heard Harry sigh and smiled at his younger love. Harry was watching him, no doubt either longing to be held, made love to, or for the pain to continue…maybe all three. He knew that his presence was important but made sure not to touch his Sub as he was still too close to the edge of Sub Space, and a single touch could tip him into it. He watched as Harry closed his eyes and rested comfortably on the bed. He had never made Harry sleep in bondage but from the blissed out look on Harry's face, Severus thought that maybe once in a while it wouldn't hurt.

"All right now that you've had a few moments to calm down, let's track your coherency. How old are you?" Severus asked as he looked at Harry's bright, clear eyes; as opposed the hazy love and lust filled eyes from a few moments before.

"Seventeen."

"What is your best subject in school?"

"Defense Against The Dark Arts."

"Most cherished possessions?"

"My baby things, my collars, my rings, locket, bracelet, my photo albums, my mother's music and jewelry boxes, my broom, Hedwig, and my home."

Severus bit his cheek in happiness. He waved his hand and the cuffs clicked open. "We've come to the next portion of our day. While I set things up, I'd like you to go the restroom and void yourself however necessary, then clean up with a shower. If you touch yourself in any way meant to be sexual, this scene will end and you will spend the rest of the week on punishment detail." He explained as he began to clean up.

Harry sat up and stretched his body. He made his way into the bathroom and voided his body before he climbed into the shower. He made sure he was cleaned and washed perfectly. He climbed out of the shower and toweled himself off gently. He gazed at himself in the mirror and grinned. Bloody hell he looked worked over. He touched each welt with nothing but love for them. He looked at his nipples and whimpered. They'd be bruised tomorrow.

He opened the door and looked around the room. The bed was changed and there were all new things laid out on the table. But the table had been moved over next to the wall where chains and cuffs were bolted into the wall. He knew Severus had cleaned their toys already and had put them away. He glanced at the table and bit his tongue. He would have much rather taken these tools while in Sub Space. He walked over to the wall and let Severus put his wrists and ankles into the cuffs before he locked them again.

As he was facing the wall, he couldn't see anything Severus was doing. And he found himself straining to hear what was going on. He felt a hand descend onto his left buttock and yelped out in pain. "Do not concentrate on anything I am doing! Focus on your breathing!"

Harry bit his lip and wrapped his fists around the chains. He rested his head against the wall. '_He loves me. He'll never hurt me…too much. I am his, and he is mine' _he thought and tried to loosen his muscles, but not seeing what was happening was killing him. He wanted to see and watch and know exactly what to expect. He was being tested. Literally tested. And he was failing. He whimpered and tried to focus on the heavy weight of the chains in his fists. He tried to put as much of his fears to the side but with every move Severus made his heart beat even harder.

He felt a gentle hand stroke the back of his head. Harry jumped and shouted out in fear. "You're obviously having problems. Talk to me. Tell me what you're thinking."

"I can't see you! I can't see what's happening! I- I'm scared. Really scared! You could be about to do anything to me and I wouldn't be able to get out and away! I don't think I can do this! I can't do this! D-"

"Shush! Calm down!-"

"Severus please! Do-"

"Harry! Listen to me! Just listen. I can help you get through this, if you let me!"

Harry gulped down a panicked sob. He was terrified. He was shaking and he couldn't breathe.

"Remember how I said my voice would serve to anchor you? This is what I was talking about. Now…we talked about this remember. If you use your Emergency Safe Word, any bondage you are in will immediately disengage and you'll be able to get free. I put this safety precaution in for you in our contract remember? I told you that your Emergency Safe Word would immediately stop any play. Do you remember?" Severus asked as he slid a soothing hand up and down Harry's back.

Harry blinked his eyes. He did remember. Now, at least. He took a deep breath. Of course he remembered now. How could he forget? He felt his muscles loosen as he relaxed. He remembered the table as he walked in and winced in embarrassment. Nothing on the table was capable of doing damage in an experts hands, which Severus was. He bowed his head feeling embarrassed but relieved. He had had his first panic attack while in a scene. The first of many he knew, but he also knew that his Dom would never leave him, would never judge him or laugh at him.

He felt the heavy weight of Severus' hand on his back and moaned in acceptance and in desire. He wanted whatever that hand could deal out. He felt a kiss being dropped to his neck. "Good boy. That's my good boy." Harry took deep breath. He thought about his collar and its weight around his neck. He thought about the tightness of the cuffs on his wrists and ankles. Now that had taken weeks of building up to. That night at the club had been one thing, because he had been so intoxicated with lust and with the desire to slip into Sub Space. Harry had literally panicked and gone into shock the first time Severus had put ankle cuffs onto him. Severus had been expecting it though and over the course of four weeks slowly built Harry up to being able to wear them.

He thought about all of those days when Severus would uncuff him and sit with him while he spun out of control. It really had been like rebuilding walls. Brick by brick, cuff by cuff, day by day until Harry could comfortably wear them again without panicking and going into shock. It had taken many hard hours and many hard days.

In his musing he stopped worrying about the implements on the table and was therefore shocked when he felt the dull side of a knife trail across his back. He hissed and bowed his head. That whisper of things to come was enough to make his head swim and his heart race.

"Merlin, look at you. You really want it don't you, you little slut?" He felt the tip press to his back and before he could register what was about to happen, felt a stinging erupt across his back. He hissed and bit his lip. He couldn't believe that they had finally gotten to this point where Severus trusted Harry enough to be honest and where Harry trusted Severus enough to know that he would be safe in Severus' arms, in Severus' cuffs and chains, in Severus' collar. He felt the blood slide down his back and gasped at how erotic it was.

The next few cuts came quick and sure, they were decent in size and depth and they left Harry breathless. He fought against the urge to rut either against the wall, or back against Severus. He knew better. They were exploring a dangerous kink, and Harry could be really hurt by moving. But the pain mixing with pleasure was building and building. And the moans were stacking up on one another in his throat, waiting to explode out in the attempt to escape.

He felt the knife slide away, and felt a calming, soothing hand in his hair. "Are you well? Rate the knife." Harry gulped and nodded his head. Yes, he was fine. He was more than fine. He felt a mazing. He held eight fingers and nodded into the wall. Yes, it had hurt an awful lot, but the pain from the blade had triggered so many endorphins that he was soaring high….or rather…swimming low.

"You liked it yes? You enjoyed the pain?" Severus asked as he pressed greedy open mouthed kisses to Harry's shoulders. Harry nodded, unable to speak. He heard the clink of the knife being set back down. He loved Severus' knifes, and whatever else his Master deemed him worthy of taking. He felt the smooth sliver press across his lips.

"Kiss the scalpel's handle. Show me how thankful you are for it being in our collection." Harry shivered at the depraved command. He could remember similar scalpels being pressed against his cheek in warning of his cheeky mouth, and he could remember that slick feeling of blood oozing from his split flesh.

...Then everything went black….

He felt a light tapping on his cheek, he opened his eyes, and stared up at Severus' concerned face. Severus gave a shame filled, guilty, apologetic look. He was sorry for pulling that tool out, but he needed to know how Harry was going to react to it.

Severus shook his head. This was not how he had wanted their day to end. He watched Harry's eyes fill with recognition and then watched as he let out a broken, shameful sob. He wanted so much to be everything that Severus needed and he was failing. Why couldn't he just kiss the handle like any good pain slut? Instead he fainted. He just passed out. Severus shook his head and kissed Harry's lips. There had to be a way to salvage the scene Severus thought to himself as he gave Harry gentle eskimo kisses. He pulled back and rubbed Harry's chest. He briefly remembered that Harry had thoroughly enjoyed hurting himself their first night together. He took the rolled up set of tools and set it on the bed beside his boy.

"Are you okay to keep going or would you like to stop?" the younger man gazed at him with sleepy, nearly lust filled eyes and nodded. "Yes Sir." He made to get up but was pushed back down by his Dom. Severus shook his head. "No. No. Just lay there and do what feels good. We agreed once that you hurting yourself for my pleasure was something we could explore, and I think this is an opportune time to explore it."

Harry watched as Severus went and sat in the arm chair in the corner of the room, right where he could watch everything Harry was doing to himself. He propped himself up on a few pillows and got comfortable. He had fantasized about this exact thing. He had fantasized about pleasuring himself for Severus, in front of Severus. He used to lay awake in bed and jerk his cock to this exact thing. And now it was happening. Harry could barely contain his excitement and eagerness. He picked up his cock and fondled it. It felt so good to be touched. He slid his fingers down to the cock ring and fingered it gently. He knew if he unsnapped it, he would shoot everywhere. But he wanted to come so hard it hurt. He wanted his entire body to wrack with the explosion of his orgasm.

He rubbed his balls and grinned as he squeezed them the way he had been trained. It hurt. Damn did it hurt but he knew Severus loved to see him suffer. And suffering for Severus was the best type of agony. He seriously regretted passing out now. This regret led to a thought. He sat up and unrolled the tool set. He grabbed the scalpel and fingered it. He had spent so many long hours under such a tool, so many hellish hours. But the hand holding it would never again be Mikales. It would be Severus' and right now it would be his own. He kissed the handle and fellated it. He flicked his eyes up at Severus' sharp intake of breath. He slowly, tenderly dragged the tip along his torso. He was in complete control. He altered the pressure and got used to the slide.

He gulped and suddenly wanted to bleed for his Master. The cut was sharp, but shallow, and it made Harry hiss out his pleasure. The blood rushed and pooled out of it. He trailed the bloody tip up to his chest and made another shallow cut just beneath his pectoral muscle. He tipped his head back and let the scalpel slide along his body, being careful of the blade, while at the same time letting himself get lost in the pain erupting across his chest and torso. He also let himself get lost in the pain in his testicles, which his left hand was still thoroughly working over. He opened his eyes and raised his head. Severus was coming completely undone. Harry marveled at the fact that he was able to unravel this unmoving, unshakable man.

He abandoned the scalpel for simply jerking his cock. He kept his eyes on Severus' the entire time. This wasn't how he pictured this happening. He thought that maybe Severus would be instructing him in what he wanted Harry to do, but he was instead clinging silently to the arm rests of the arm chair. Harry giggled and arched into his own touch. He was a Submissive, a Slave, and a Servant, who served happily on his knees, he was a Pet to be pampered and spoilt, he was every embodiment of what it meant to be Submissive. Where others categorized themselves, there was no division for Harry. He would do anything and be anything for the man who had saved his life.

He suddenly felt a body cover his own and Harry was taken aback. He had lost himself so thoroughly in his Surrender he had closed his eyes and lost sight of what he was doing. Severus kissed into his mouth and stole hungry, desperate kisses from his lips.

Harry had never seen his man so totally undone before. He felt the kiss break and Severus was biting deeply into his neck and shoulders. And realization dawned on Harry. This was his Masters one tell. When he was absolutely gone, long gone, he resorted to biting to help him maintain his own control. Harry was overwhelmed with a surge of confidence. He loved knowing that he could shake the foundation of this strong man. He loved that he could take Severus down just as Severus could him. He drew the older man's head back up and kissed hungrily into his mouth. He felt hot, greedy hands squeeze his testicles. He whimpered and writhed in pain. It was almost too much. But Severus' needy kisses were demanding his acceptance, his submission, his surrender.

Harry went boneless and gasped through the pain. Pissing would hurt tomorrow. "I want to sound your cock. Will you let me please?"

They had never done sounding before, and he couldn't deny the panic in his chest. Nor could he deny the pleasure pooling in his belly. "If that is how Master wishes to use his boy."

Harry answered, all the while gazing up at his man. He moaned above Harry and sat up on his thighs. He grabbed the tool roll and pulled out the sounder. And not any sounder, this one could carry an electric current. Harry smiled and trialed happy fingers along Severus' forearms.

Severus' hands shook as he removed it from its sanitary packaging. "Love, you're going to have to stop touching me if you want this done properly. I can't concentrate with you doing that."

Harry turned his face into the bed covers and softly laughed, though it was no laughing matter. His sheer happiness was carrying him through and making everything appear rose colored. He grinned as the sounder was sterilized and slicked down with lube. He fisted his hands into the covers beneath his head. Severus flicked his eyes up to Harry's. "You must remain absolutely still or I will damage you beyond repair. This will hurt, a lot. But you can always use your safe word and I trust in your tastes in pain to see you through to the end. Are you ready?"

Harry nodded and settled into the bed. He felt the tip of the sounder slide along his piss slit and he shivered in anticipation. The lube was making the slide easier than expected. Then before he knew it the tip was sliding into his piss slit. He hissed and moaned out in pain. He turned his face away and bit his lip. It was just the tip that Severus was wiggling gently back and forth. He looked down at the absurd, depraved scene and moaned out. He lost himself in the feeling as inch by inch the sounder slid into his cock. He felt stretched tight, and gaping.

The pain mixed with his pleasure languidly and by the time the last inch was inserted, he was swimming in a hazy pool of desire and pleasure. The pain was fierce, as was the pleasure. Being a masochist with a high pain thresh hold was often a confusing thing to grasp for him. Pain got him off. The ache, the burn, the sting, and the more it hurt the better it felt, until it exceeded a level that gave him pleasure in equal measure. He had never once felt an ounce of pleasure with Mikale, the pain had been so great.

This pain was more than tolerable and it was making Harry's skin flush a deep red. Then suddenly the pain changed and Harry screamed out as an electric current raced up through his cock and straight to the rest of his body. The current was shut off and he felt a hand slide along his hair. Then after a few deep breaths it was flicked back on. They kept this rhythm up for a few solid moments before Harry flung his head back and unleashed a scream that sounded inhuman. Severus reached down and unsnapped the cock ring, slid the sounder out, and watched as cum shot out of Harry's sounded cock.

His boy writhed on the bed in a full body orgasm. Severus smiled, knowing Harry's prostate had been sufficiently stimulated just with the electric current alone. He pressed a greedy kiss to his boys open, panting mouth.

"Thank you, baby boy. You have no idea how long I have fantasized about sounding you." Harry grasped him tightly and wept tears of exhaustion and orgasmic delight into his man's neck. "Fuck me, oh please Sir. Fuck me fuck me fuck me. Fuck your boy's tight hole." He rambled disoriented into Severus' neck. The Dom grinned and ran soothing fingers up and down his arms.

"It'll be my pleasure little one." He shouldered Harry's legs and rubbed lube into Harry's hole and along his cock. Then in one great thrust, he was home. He was safe and sound in his boy's body, where he belonged. Harry's jaw dropped and his breath caught as he stared up into obsidian eyes. "Please." He groaned out though no words were needed.

Severus bent down and kissed Harry's hot mouth as he worked his hips. He broke the kiss and pressed his lips to Harrry's ear, "Whenever you're ready, as much as you want, as hard as you want." He felt then with that permission given tremors begin in his boy's body.

"_Shine bright like a diamond,  
Find light in the beautiful sea  
I choose to be happy  
You and I, you and I  
We're like diamonds in the sky  
You're a shooting star I see  
A vision of ecstasy  
When you hold me, I'm alive  
I knew that we'd become one right away  
At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays  
I saw the life inside your eyes  
Eye to eye, so alive  
Palms rise to the universe  
As we moonshine and molly  
Feel the warmth, we'll never die"_

Harry lay on his back and gasped out. His mind was so blown. He was gone. Severus hovered above him and chuckled. "How do you feel?"

Harry shook his head, unable to find words, unable to make his throat work. He just rolled over and cuddled up beside his Master, beside the man who had stolen his heart. He felt his eyes drift closed and vaguely heard Severus telling him to sleep before everything slowly faded to black.

_**AN/Please don't take this to be a manual. This is just a few aspects and ways to practice. If I bring something up that you didn't already know then feel free to memorize it and learn from it, but on a whole this is not a manual. I can point you all to multiple manuals and learning tools. Everything from other fanfics, to novels, to movies, to blogs, to websites, to porn, to guides, and to manuals. Remember, I educated myself using any resource possible. Then I was trained. If I mention or recommend something its because I learned from it as well. The biggest recommendation I have is the 'Story of O' both the novel and the movie as they are a bit different. Its like the holy grail for lifestyle and TPE. I want to say that our subculture integrates a lot of the rules and customs from the story, but that's not true. The structure of our subculture was always there, the 'Story of O' was just one of the first stories and movies to make it more public I guess you could say. Theres even jewelry inspired from this story. Pendants, padlocks, collars, rings…need I go on? Anyways…read and watch it. Its my first recommendation. If you aren't scared off… then explore further. Also for those of you who are Merlin fans I found an AMAZING BDSM Merlin/Arthur story. If you want the name leave it in the review. Also im planning a third HP BDSM universe story. While 'With Great Responsibility' (unposted) focuses on a culture split by dynamic practice as well as the importance of discovering oneself, and while 'Play Hard' focuses on an abused Harry learning how to love and trust, this new one 'Noir: A Matter Of Perspective' will focus on the matter of perspective. What truly is considered cruel? What is real brutality? Is it something defined by society and culture, or is something that can only defined by the people living it, or pushing so many boundaries or practicing without boundaries? Is it the horror story so many subs fear or when practiced with a safe top is it merely only another way to practice? I am a trained submissive, that means that I am trained in all practices. Yes, I have specialties, and my preferences, and things I have NEVER and WILL NEVER do again outside of training, but I am knowledgeable about many different perspectives. will push even my comfort levels, and will take you all to even newer places. **_


	11. Xanthe and Kiera Marcos AN

Hey every one!

So this isn't a chapter but instead an author's note. A lot of you have asked me about my Live Journal and I really wish I could link things on here but I can't. So if you all go to Live Journal and search for Thyla Dreams you should all find me. My user picture is a pair of handcuffs. I don't have my archive set up. It's hard as hell and I want it to be good.

I have also been asked about Xanthe and Keira Marcos. Basically they each have their own websites. If you just type in Xanthe in Google it is the first result that looks like- Xanthe::Xanthe. I recommend that you read her 'Coming Home' Series. when I credit her and say that she was the first one to write and create a BDSM Dynamic Universe I mean it. She wrote her first 'Coming Home' story 'General & Dr. Sheppard' in the 1990's, I believe, way before anyone else thought too write something like that. Her series is four parts long. And while 'General & Dr. Sheppard' was written first I would recommend that you read it in this order. 1) Coming Home 2) General & Dr. Sheppard 3) Hiding in Plain Sight 4) The First Collar. And she now has an actual book in the same series called Ricochet. So that would be part 5. She has so many good stories and a good chunk of them are BDSM themed. Another great BDSM series by her is her '24/7' series. I HIGHLY RECOMMEND anyone interested in Master (Mistress)/Save dynamics to read this series. I actually had to get authorization from to write my stories.

Now about Keira Marcos. If you type in Keira Marcos at Google it is the first result. Under it there is a list of her major works. Ties That Bind is her adaptation on Xanthe's universe. I also had to get authorization from her because in some of my BDSM stories I incorporate things that are unique to her Series. I recommend that you read Xanthe's work first. Then read Keira's. but yes. Fantast authors. Both of them. You should all read their work!

I love you guys! Until next chapter!

Kat


	12. an

Hey guys I just wanted to give you all a sit rep. im in the process of some massive writing. And all on this story. The reason that I haven't posted any of it is because it requires some minor adjustments to the chapters ive already written. This series/universe took a turn in my head that I was going to explain in later parts of the series… but the chapters ive been working on have all included this plot twist. So if I posted these chapters now without fixing Play Hard none of you would understand any of it. At least I don't think so. Its not a major plot twist, and the development was already in my head so to speak so there are hints of it in the series as it is. The concept of a Perfect Match, which I think I probably mentioned once or twice. The development took that concept and combined it with Xanthes Kaera concept, and im authorized to use that concept and make it my own, which is what ive been doing. The series is going to be huge and it's going to have a lot of focus on Kaera. The third part of the series, 'the path to ascension' is going to expand on Kaera and make it into an almost entirely original concept that I have developed. I have also been working on a 'Complete Universe' which will be one massive story with all the parts and spin offs included in it, and all in chronological order. So the chapter headings will be very important as not all of Settling In will be together. For example When You're Ready, Citizen Kane, and The Heart Chronicles will be in between some Settling In chapters. But that's a long way off. For now just hang in there and ill fix the stories and post the new chapters when its all ready.

Thanks so much guys and im eager to hear your feedback about the new twist, be it good or bad, but please no flames.

All of my love,

kat


End file.
